Second Chances
by Catra T. L. Heaveno 04
Summary: Billa, Thorin, Fili and Kili wake up three months before they to start the quest. All remembering what had happened, and knowing that they had been give a second chance to get things right, but there is more to it than that. The blessing of the ancients of the is upon them, and all their kin. But who are these two new Istari and what is their connection to the two blue Istari?
1. Chapter 1

Second Chances

Billa, Thorin, Fili and Kili wake up three months before they are to start the quest. All remembering what had happened, and knowing that they had been give a second chance to get things right, but there is more to it than that. The blessing of the ancients of the is upon them, and all their kin. But who are these two new Istari and what is their connection to the two blue Istari and Gandalf?

Pairing/Shipping: , , , Dori/ Bofur/ Fem Nori Bilbo/Dis (Yes, there two Bilbos and they are twins)

Disclaimer: I have no rights to any of J. R. R. Tolkien works and am making no money from this.

Chapter 1

Waking to a Second Chance

Fili and Kili slept fitfully beside one another. Fili waking first, bolts upright eyes wide with pain, grief and guilt. He no longer sees his uncle dying behind him or his sister being slain as she protects his fallen body. He no longer sees these things, Fili is now in his and Kili's room in Ered Luin. He hears and feels Kili thrash beside him and lays back down slowly beside her awe filled, thankful tears in his eyes, as he whispers in a shaking voice. "Kkili." He almost touches her arm as she stops thrashing, her eyes snap wide and Fili sees the same pain, grief and guilt in her eyes, and knows the he is not alone in this. Kili looks into her brother's eye seeing and knowing that he feels as she feels and whispers his name in shocked relief as she begins to shake. "Fi I?... Fili..." He pulls her into his arms, holding her close as he sets up, rocking her. "Shuu, It's okay Kili. We're not there dying on that battlefield in front of Erebor. I'm not hurt, your not hurt. We're here. We're safe for now." Fili presses a firm but gentle kiss to her temple, as she slowly stops shaking and looks up, her voice clearer but still quiet. "Fili, we were allowed back, wwe're blessed with the chance to make it right." Kili looks thoughtful as she worries brow. "Fili...why did not you not court me?" Fili's eyes widen for a small moment of shock and then soften as he looks at her with love. "I'm sorry that I was desence back then, Ki, but if you're ready for us to be more than siblings; I am ready when you are. You are my Ze, I need no other." Kili starts to relax when they hear Thorin screaming their names and Billa's broken with grief, pain and horror. They both run for his room.

Thorin bolts upright, as his eye fell on Fili and Kili unhurt and in their small clothes from sleep. Both start to kneel by his bed. Thorin's hands tremble as he rests them on each of their cheeks; needing to know that they are real and not a dream, his hands still. Dis rushes in sword drawn. Thorin relaxes as he looks around, and then looks from Dis to her children. He sees all he needs to know looking in Fili and Kili's eyes as they try to smile at him brokenly. Thorin takes a deep breath and slowly breathes out. Leaning down, he pulls them both into his arms, tears of relief and greatfulness coming into his eyes. "We're fine. Dis go back to bed." Dis puts her sword down. "Thorin what kind of dream were you having to scream like that?" Thorin rests his head in between theirs on their shoulders, he speaks in a shaky voice as the three tremble from the memory. "One in which my heirs die trying protect me, as I lay mortally wounded on a battlefield covered with orcs." Dis looks at them in concern. "That I can understand, Fili, Kili why..." Fili lifts his head a bit from his uncle's shoulder. "It was the same for us. We had only just calmed down from waking from the same, when we heard uncle screaming for us." Dis shakes her head as Fili lays his back on his uncle's shoulder. "You share this dream, then it must be a warning so that it can be prevented." The three of them start to calm at this and Thorin lets go as they get up and sit on his bed looking at their amad with a pain and grief in their eyes and face that she does not understand, as Thorin speaks. "Maybe so. Go back to bed. The three of us will talk and I will see what to make of it." She nods and leaves the room.

They all wait until they no longer hear the sounds of her walking and they hear her bedroom door open and shut. Kili looks her uncle in the eye. "You know it was no dream uncle. What do you remember?" "Everything up into the point where I die in Billa's arms." Fili nods. "You lasted longer than us. We may have failed to protect each other but at the least we bought you a little more time. What do you make of this, Thorin?" Thorin looks around the room. "I won't really know until, I know how close we are until the time to be leaving for the quest. Kili can you find how we are from the day on the calendar?" Kili walk over and smiles widely. "We're three months from the day we had gotten to Bag End for the quest and you're to be leaving for Bree this forenoon." Thorin and Fili return her smile. "Well, Uncle, it looks like the Maker has given us a huge blessing for some reason. Now, we just need to know what to do." Thorin nods. "I have a odd feeling that Billa also knows. I will test this after I go to Bree and meet up with Tharkun, I will go to Bag End, if she is shocked and does not know it will give me time to help her see our need, and if she does remember then I will send for you, and we will plan from there. In the mean time watch the company and see if they react to you in anyway they would not have and don't tell your mother or the others more than need be. If they remember and know they will ask you when you are alone. Now, go back bed to it's still dark out."

Ori had walked down the hall, hearing Fili and Kili scream as they woke from almost dying. A few minutes later she had stopped and watched as Fili and Kili ran to Thorin's room hearing him scream. "NO BILLA SAVE THEM NOT ME! FILI KILI NO NO NOOOO!" She watched as Dis ran, drawing her sword. Ori is not noticed by any of them and slides to the floor remembering. Ori had woken alone and broken a month ago; remembering up to sitting by Balin's tomb in Moria being slain.

Ori feels a hand on her shoulder. "Mim Ze, Did they wake you?" Dwalin helps her stand and notices how shaken she looks. "Ori lad, yours didn't... they must not just be dreams that you've been havin then." Ori looks at Dwalin confused. "I listened at the door after Dis went in didn't you see me pass?"

Ori frowns squeezing her eyes tight shut and then growls softly at Dwalin. "No, I was too wrapped up in my own pain and grief at hearing them scream. If I can help it Dwalin I will never hear it again. I will do all within the power that Eru gives me to stop those things that we had seen from coming to be." Dwalin looks shocked at the fierceness in her face and in her broken voice as he pulls her into his arms, holding her as she cries. "I am here Ori. Whatever the Maker has shown you, Thorin, Fili and Kili, I will be here to help all of you do what is needed." Ori quirks an eyebrow talking into her best friend's chest. "Even if you lose part of your leg in the process?" Dwalin shakes his head smiling rueful at his best friend and unrequited love. "Ori, I would gladly lose my life to keep you all safe. Oww. What was that for." Ori hit him upside the head with her journal. Ori glares half playfully over her shoulder as she walks down the hall. "Maybe that will help you keep in mind I want you to live as long as I do, so don't get any fool hearted ideas in that battle hardened head of your."

Fili and Kili walk out of the room as Thorin begins to make additions to what he had packed and see him walk toward Dwalin. As they get back to their room and Fili closes the door behind him he pulls Kili into his arm. "Kili, what we going to do? I have already made your betrothal beads by now, but would it be safe for you wear them. We don't know if they will try to keep us apart." "Well Fi, I guess we will need to hide it until we know they won't, but as close and affectionate as we are already we will not need to hide much. The only things we will need to keep to ourselves is any umm more passionate enteractions."

Both of them blushing brightly at the thought. Fili wages his eyebrows. "Well at the least we still bathed together, normally alone, and our sleeping habits never chanced. I think you're right we just need to be careful about timing, but you need to set the pace. I've been waiting on you since the day you came of age." Kili nods still a bit pink. "It was the same for me. It was the first time that our breath mingling made me want do more that snuggle with you. It was quite a shock, but far from unwelcome. So, I see now why you have acted a little shyer around me. Well if you need me to set the pace. I think we need to take it slow, but there is no reason we should not start to explore one another, and learn how we..." Fili leans head against Kili's reliving the moment when the both know that they were more than siblings. They were soulmates.

He speaks at a near whisper. "I agree, but does this moment remind you that we had many, many times after that happened. It was so hard for me to fight it, but now I don't need to." Fili kisses her deeply holding her as close as possible without their bodies pressing. Kili pulls him to the bed, both sitting down as they pull back for air. Kili rest her head his chest as they lay down and get back under the covers. "Well my first kiss was worth the wait." Fili smiles warmly with twinkle in his as he looks Kili in the eye. "So, neither us have been kissed, or touched, or tasted, or taken. I for one am thankful we both are. We'll only have what we do together to go on" Kili looks into Fili's eyes love and longing shining in her eyes.

There is a knock at the door and they notice soft daylight coming their small window, both sigh but don't move. "Come in." Dis opens the door smiling at them. 'Well, the two them look they finally came to terms. The way Fili held Kili closer, and with the way they were looking one another when I open the door. I wonder when they will tell us or if they will tell us.' She walks over and sit on the edge of the bed. "Could the two of you not go back to sleep?" The two look at each other and then back at their amad. Kili turns on her side and snuggles more into Fili's arms, entwining their leg and getting into normal sleeping position. "Fi and I had to much to talk about, but 'yawn' starting to feel it." Fili nuzzles Kili's neck, as they both yawn getting comfortable. "Ki's right. How much longer do we have before we need to get up and ready to see Thorin off? We didn't even realize it was light out." Dis quirk an eyebrow and smirks. 'I can see they are truly sleepy, that dream must have taken a lot out of them. It's five now I can give them til nine, but hope they will not fight sleep so that they do other things.' "It five now I'll wake you at nine, but do try and rest. You have two, maybe three whole week to spend together and talk about it and you may have more dreams before Thorin gets back. Just take them in stride. Thorin has called Dwalin and Nori to go with him to Bree, so that if the rumor about our Nada is true they can act quickly." Kili kept dropping off and then fighting to keep her eyes open. An equally drowsy Fili nods. "That is a 'yawn' good idea. To we need stay here to work the shop and the forge. May 'yawn' maybe next time. I hope they find Grosnada..." Dis smiles warmly her babies. "Sleep well."

Dis walk to down the forge to find Thorin. "Thorin, that's not a sword. You're making betrothal beads!" Thorin jumps hitting thumb smartly put with little harm. He turns and grumbles. "Yes, Dis, dear sister I have found my one, and that is another reason I am going to Bree." He turns is finish the last bead, placing in a small wooden box. "Do you remember 20 year ago when Fili and Kili had gotten swept down river and it took myself, Dwalin and Nori five year to find them?" Dis nods it had been a very hard five year, and they had nearly lost hope, but had Nori thought go farther down the river and ended up in the Shire and heard one of the halflings saying that Fili and Kili Baggins were quite the pair of mischief makers, and Thorin and Dwalin had gone to meet Nori, so could retrieve the pair. "Yes, but what does...?" Thorin smiles. "Billa Baggins the one that cared for them is my Ze, and I had been to hardhead to see that until this morning. I do not know if you heard all of what I had scream in my waking. I saw her run in front Fili, Kili and myself as they they fell. I had died in her arms telling her I was a fool and I wished I could have made her my queen." Dis was a little shocked. "What I heard was Illia no save them not me. Billa makes much more since, but truly Thorin I am happy for you. But you are desence."

Four hours later at nine clock Fili and Kili woke to their mother telling that she had got their bath ready, (the tub is big enough to fit four and the water when sitting is armpit high) and Fili was washing Kili hair. "I am glad our bath is as big as it is. I would miss bathing with you." Kili still half asleep hmmed and smiles. "Maybe. What is your take on bathing with me since you realized. I mean even thought you never asked me to court then you never put space between?" Fili rinses her hair and turns her around so that he can look her in eye. "That was because you never did. If you would have I would have backed off, but you're became more affectionate. I was sooo desence." Fili turn around so that Kili can wash his hair. "Sorry but you were love. It really is to bad that we need to hide it, but at least we know how open we can be from now on, but Ori and Nori knew, and in Laketown Nori said I should use our time alone being left behind to make my move, and told me that he caught you after the feast whining to yourself that you wanted braid brothel beads in my hair, but to do that the two us would need to go live in the Greenwood or Rivendell so that uncle could not take me from you."

Fili laugh as Kili rinses his hair. "It would be them out of all the company, but Billa knew and told me often that took too much after uncle. Aunt Billa is Thorin's Ze you know." Kili smiles as they began to wash themselves. "Yes, The way she get him all worked up, and that he would..." the door to the bath open and shut.(Dwarrows are have more openness and innocence about their bodies when it comes to kin.) Thorin got in with them and began combing and braiding Fili's as Fili did the same for Kili. It had been their habit since they were small, because at one time it was the only way to get them to take a bath. "So why am I desence this time. Heard the two of you say that much." Both of them laugh, and Kili smiles and impish grin. "Do you know that at Beorn's Billa was, so ready to..." Fili cover mouth and only got his hand licked, Fili wipes it across Kili chest. "Kili, Just You wait." Thorin smiles at their antics. "You are both right about me not seeing that Billa is my Ze, this time will be another story. I just finish her betrothal beads and as long as she does not tie me down and put some in my own hair. The next time you see her we will be courting. Your mother told me that you made betrothal beads Fili. Have found your ze then." Fili and Kili both froze backing away from their uncle Fili pushing Kili behind him. "Well Ki there nothing for it. Yes, Uncle I have, and if Kili and I have to flee so that you can not part us. We will, even to the elves if need be." The smile and laughter leave Thorin eye to be replaced with sorrow and pain as sees the fear in their faces. 'It worse that when I was gold sick do they really...' Tear start to trail down Thorin face. "Both of you think that I would keep you apart. Am I truly alway so close with my thoughts that...do I even now seem as heartless as when I was gold sick?" Fili let Kili sit beside him, both calming down, as they watched their strong uncle break down. They each take a hand, Kili speak first. "No uncle your not that cold but we just do not want to lose each because of some unknown and unforeseen prejudgest. Do... Do you want Fi to go get the beads and put them while the water is still clean and warm." Thorin nods taking a deep breath, and smiles brightly Fili blushes and smile widely as he get out of the tub. "Truly uncle?" Thorin smiles proudly. "Truly Fili, Go quickly." Fili runs nude to there room. Dwalin walks in the full clothed and sit on the edge of the tub. "What was that, Kili. Did you bump him somewhere..." Fili was back. "Good, Dwalin go get Ori and Nori." Kili blushes and smiles just as widely turning around, as Fili sit the little wooden box on the shelf on the wall next to the tub and opens it and begins to braid the first betrothal braid. Dwalin jumps smiling if ear to ear. "I'll get Balin and Dori while I'm at it, Good on you ladds. (Dwarrows and Tooks and Brandybuck do not acknowledge the gender of heirs until they been wed or chosen to no longer hide it.)

Kili relaxes more knowing that at the least most of her kin are overjoyed for them. Thorin resumes braiding Fili's hair smiling deeply pleased to see the words Fili had carved and molded in the beads that have been made of silver and six different colored tiny diamonds, red, orange, yellow, green, sky blue and indigo. "Fili why don't read to Kili what you have vowed to her." Fili looks up as not only Dori, Nori, Ori, Balin, and Dwalin came in but the whole of the company plus their amad and Gimli stand smiling some with tears. Fili take a deep breath. "I, Fili Baggins, Son of Dis, Daughter of Thrian will with the strength that the Most High gives will: love, honour, cherish and keep you. Through Fire and Rain. Through ill health and well. Through thick and thin. In joy or pain. Do give myself to the Most High and you alone, Kili Baggins, Daughter of Dis, Daughter of Thrain, my best friend, my sister, my partner all things past, present and future. mother of our children, Queen of my heart, your throne will be equal to mine in living and in dying. Breath to Breath, Heart to Heart for as long as you will have me." Fili finishes, tears trailing down his and Kili's cheeks as he finish tying off the last braid. Kili turns looking deep into Fili eyes smiling a smile that is only for her brother. "I will hold you to it, all of it, and I love you Fili and I will spend all our days short or long proving the same." As they kiss deeply forgetting the other in the room, they hear Dis clear her throat. "I think that we should all, give them some alone time, and be about our own business. Shoo."

All leave, but a teary eyed Ori and Gimli. "It just not fair Ori, we have to wait on our ones and these two are not a very much older than us. Just wait until I find my redhaired Elith. Then see you'll what passion is." Gimli stomps off. (Keep in mind. Fili is 82, and just starting his tween years, about 20. Kili is 77 and in her late teens, about 19. Ori is 74 and about, 18 and a half. Gimli is 62, and basicly in his mid teens, about 15 and a half. They are young for dwarrows, because dwarrows come of age at 75 and do not full adulthood between 88 and 132.) Ori smiles a soft warm smile. "It's about time for them, and now if only I can get Dwalin to see me as his Ze and not just his Mim Ze. Things will be starting to right themselves." Fili and Kili relax at Ori words and Gimli silliness, and finish there bath as everyone leaves to let them have 'alone time'. Kili smiles at Fili innocently. "So what do I have to just wait for, Fi."


	2. Chapter 2

Second Chances

Billa, Thorin, Fili and Kili wake up three months before they to start the quest. All remembering what had happened, and knowing that they had been give a second chance to get things right, but there is more to it than that. The blessing of the ancients of the is upon them, and all their kin. But who are these two new Istari and what is their connection to the two blue Istari and Gandalf?

Pairing/Shipping: , , , Dori/ Bofur/ Fem Nori Bilbo/Dis (Yes, there two Bilbos and they are twins)

Disclaimer: I have no rights to any of J. R. R. Tolkien works and am making no money from this.

Chapter 2

Better Start than the Last

It had been a week since Thorin and the others left, for Bree, and Thorin, and Fili, and Kili out of the 13 dwarrows looked as if only they remembered so far. Dwalin and Nori had left Thorin at the Inn in Bree as they began seek out if there was any truth to the rumor of Thrain being alive. Thorin had been there three days when Gandalf shows up to talk him into the quest. "Thorin, you are correct in thinking your father is not dead but it is not safe for him or Frerin to come out of hiding yet. I as the quest goes on we will..." Thorin stares in shock and holds on to the edge of the table to keep from blacking out. "FRERIN, my brother lives. Who else that I have lost will I find living on this quest." Gandalf steadies him. "Vili, but not as he was. He is a hobbit now by the name Bilbo Baggins."

Thorin wakes in a chair in the parlor attached to his, Dwalin and Nori's rooms, and Gandalf smiling warmly at him. "Sorry, for the shock Thorin, but you did ask." Thorin sighs and grumbles. "Yes, but he just has to be our bugler's twin brother. He is most likely going to throttle me, I am glad he is not in the Shire." Gandalf quirk an eyebrow, amused. "I thought you would remember her from when your heirs were in her care, but what you may not know is that Bilbo was the one that found them and brought them home. After four years of waiting he left to find a way get word to you. It took him nearly a year. I believe he spoke with Nori." Thorin sat up more recovered now. "It was, but I did not meet him only Billa. Vili, I mean, Bilbo must not be ready to be found yet himself, but I will ask Billa of him. I had planned to go and see how she fares after Dwalin and Nori get back, now they will not be able come with me as of yet. I will need to send them with letters to our kin in the short time we have, but if it is as I believe, and Billa is willing to be my burglar. I will send for the others, that we may have more time to prepare." Gandalf smiles eyebrows raised, nodding and chuckling. "Your burglar indeed Thorin Oakenshield, you plan to wed her."

Thorin blushes with a touch of growl in voice. "You caught that, did you. You old goat. I do. Would you like to see the beads?" "Indeed I would." Thorin pulls out the little wooden box. "My my, Thorin, they are finely done, white gold and mithril with white diamond that are like flowers and I see that you have proclaimed her yours in not only khuzdul, but westron and sindarin as well. Is it that, she is of more worth to you that arkenstone, or do you plan to renew the old bond of loyalty." Thorin smile softly taking the beads back. "It is both." As a very bedraggled Dwalin and Nori walk in. "Thorin we found no...Betrothal beads?... Thorin... When? Who?" Thorin smirks as puts them away. "I let you find out when you join me, Fili, Kili, Balin, Dori, Ori, Gloin, Gimli, Oin, Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur at Bag End in the Shire, but now I have many other thing to tell you of."

About the same time in the Shire, Billa paces back and forth as Hamfast and Bell take in all that she has said. Bell pats the Gaffer hand. "I'll go and get afternoon tea ready for us all." Hamfast smiles, and looks at Billa with an arched eyebrow and a long suffering smile. "So he's Fili and Kili's uncle, and Bilbo's brother by wed of sorts. What can we expect from this 'Master Oakenshield', besides the fact that he is a prince of the line of Durin, and a hot head, has a problem being truth with himself about his own feeling." Billa stops and laughs. "Is that how I made him sound?" Hamfast smirks. "And like a right stuck up git, but you love him." Billa bushes. "I do, but what am I to do about that Gaffer? I would gladly be his Queen if I knew how. If and when he ask, but he makes my blood boil and cause me to act nearly dwarvish and very Tookish, but all at the same time I feel more myself around him than without him. Well, what do you think, Hamfast my friend?" Hamfast smiles shaking his head. "Whenever he shows up I'll talk to him, but try not to get his hopes up, so he'll need to work to show it better. How does that suit you Ma'am." Billa let out a deep breath and sets in the chair across from Hamfast as Bell come back in with tea and sandwiches. "Don't be too hard on him Ham' just let him know he will need to court her."

A day and half later Thorin arrived at Bag End to Hamfast giving him bit of talk about hobbit marriage practices. Hamfast met him in the lane with big knowing grin. "So,sorry Master Oakenshield. You can't have her without courting her first." Thorin growls. "Quiet she'll..." Billa came striding furiously down the hill and was nose to nose with a quite shocked Thorin. "Well, Master not yet King the under mountain you had better come with me, Now! We need to talk." Thorin went from sheet white to tomato and smirks. "Yes, Ma'am, miss not yet Queen under the mountain." Billa blushes to her roots and growls as she pulls a very willing Thorin up the hill, and into Bag End. Hamfast grins, and goes back to his potatoes.

As Billa closes the door behind Thorin, and rounds on a now grining Thorin. "You would have to say that in front of the Gaffer. Why would you mock me like that Thorin. I thought that you forgave me for what happened with that bloody stone." Thorin kneels wraping his arms around Billa as she starts to weep. "My dear hobbit, I was not mocking. Do you not remember what I told you as I lay dying in you arms?" Billa nods into his shoulder and holding him closer burying her face in his chest. "I meant every word and I will keep my word, and as for the 'bloody stone' it will be send to Valinor on the next Grey ship." Billa pulls back looking at Thorin in a huffy laugh. "Well, that will be another near centuruy, but as long as we are rid of it and that blood ring...Thorin...Thorin...I had to wait all those years alone, and I would just keep living on and..."

Thorin leans head against her their noses side by side by looking with love into her eyes. "Billa, I am sorry. I will make things right." Thorin pull back standing and taking his pack from in front of the door and pulling out a little wooden box. "Billa go get you comb and meet me in the den please." Billa looks at the box then at Thorin and quirk an eyebrow as she warily goes. "Alright Thorin I am trusting you." Thorin walks in the den and sits down in Billa's chair; he starts to tear up. "Eru, thank you this chance; help me to become who you meant me to be. Your will be done." He open the box and turns the beads so that the sindarin shows. Billa comes quickly into the den feeling happier and more herself than she had a century. "I still do not know why...Thorin...are those... You really mean it...what do they say?" Billa sit at his feet and Thorin leans down giving her the box and kissing her soundly. "Read for yourself..." Billa smiles and softy laughs, crying joyful tear as she read what the beads say out loud. " I, Thorin II Oakenshield, Son of Thrain, Son of Thror do acknowledge, Billa Baggins daughter of Belladonna Took, daughter of Thain Gerontius Took is my soul's mate, my Burglar, my ze, my wife who took my heart and in turn I keep hers, Queen Under the Mountain and of my heart, Mother of my children, Her throne shall equal to my own...Thorin this...I...How after..." Thorin holds her face between his cupped hand. "Billa, I made the mistake not you...I will fall and fade without your love to keep me...Please be my wife, my Ze." Billa nods. "Yes, of course. Now will braid them in...before I steal the closes off you and tie you the chair." Thorin purrs and smirks. "I may let you that anyway."

A week later Fili and Kili a receive letter from Thorin; that Dwalin and Nori brought with them when came back long enough to pack what they need before going to the Iron Hill. "To my dear Dwobbit heirs, Dis and our Company, As I am writing letter as Billa sleeps soundly beside me. The Betrothal beads suit her. I know that you must stay back for now Dis, but we will see you in our Uncle's palace in the Greenwood where Billa and I will be wed by Nada. Send Fili and Kili straight away, am sure they have been ready for weeks. Tell Dori to stop dragging his feet. Tell Ori to pack Nori's molds and the gold, copper and amber he has put aside, and Balin to pack Dwalin's and the silver and gems he has set aside. Then tell them and the rest to get their Things in order, and get their butts here. Prayers to the Most high, Thorin. P.S. Billa drawn a map on the back"

Fili smiles as the letter is read and passed around the table. "Well, Kili and I ready to go Ori, Gimli are you ready." Gimli give one sound clap and rubs his hands together. "Yes, I most surely am. We will go as soon as Ori ready, and the others can catch up." Ori makes to copies of the map. "I think we can head out after lunch, but Dori and Balin have ready since last week so..." Dori looks at Balin. "Dori and I will come at slower pace. I am to go to Billa Grosnada and Uncle to discuss trade, we will be four to eight day behind you most likely." Bofur itches his chin. "Bifur and Bombur have a few loose ends ta tie, but we'll ready in about three or four days. What about you and Oin, Gloin?" Gloin look happy and grumpy at the same time. "We'll leaving with Balin and Dori. You two royal imps don't get Gimli and Ori into to much mischief." With that everyone went to finish get ready and start getting things in order.

In the Ri siblings' quarters, Dori looks between Nori and Ori with exasperated look on his face. Both Nori and Ori look serious, and Dori sighs. "Ori you're not of age, and Gimli is younger than you are. Fili and Kili may be the heirs of Durin, but..." Nori looks sharply at Dori. "You're not being fair to Ori or the others, and you let me go where ever I wanted and with whomever I wanted at an age younger than Ori, and they were not nearly as good of company at the time. Fili, Kili and Gimli are very good for Ori. You have no right stop her..." Dori turns beet red with anger his voice deathly quiet. "Nori, yes, I give your way at first, and kept quiet until you ended up ending the career those three guards with your sexual folly, but Dwalin and Balin have been kind enough to overlook your past and my inability to reign in your lustful ways... Ori..."

Nori had been standing there taking it as best as be expected, when Ori, face even redder than Dori's slapped Dori as tears were running down her face. Both Dori and Nori were shocked. Ori pants trying to calm down as she speaks. "Dori you don't have a clue, but I will no longer stand here while..." Nori gave a clear no with the shake of a head, began to shake all over. "Ori, thank you for standing up for me, but even even if you told him. Dori would still feel I am the shame of the family, even if I am now trusted and have proven myself to all the heirs of Durin. Dori will never see me as his sibling. Sadly, to our dear brother I will always be what he thinks he saw me as. I am going to see how thing are going with the Ur's before I go. I will see you both at Bag End if I return. Dori, Ori is ready, and I will make sure Thorin goes over your head, if you stand in Ori's way. I may be be a failure in you eyes Dori, Son of Ri, but in the eyes of Ori, my king and and our company I am someone who has redeem them self. I pray the Most High that Balin rubs off on you one of these days."

Dori glares at Nori's back, and then his look soften as he looks in shock to as still fuming Ori, lightly touching his cheek that still stings. "Ori, why have you never told me how Nori and I fighting bothered you, if I had know I would not have spoken like that in front of you. Oww, where did you learn to hit like that." Ori shook her head as she turned to walk away. "From you doing it to Nori. I am going with them, you will not stop me. And just so that you know, the people that Nori had gotten in with and those guards black maled Nori into most of it, and you will most likely hate yourself if you ever really are told the whole of it. I would say a lot more, but I don't have Nori's yea on it. But I thought at one time you were a good brother to us both, but now looking back you didn't really know Nori and were causing Nori a lot of uncalled for pain, and with me you just didn't want another Nori. I am going to spar with Dwalin before he goes. I need to clear my head of all this foolish hard heartedness, I do not want to be bitter and hateful went I am your age. I love you, brother, but right now I can't stand to be near you."

A Week Later Billa went out getting the post when she felt hands cover eyes. "Fili Baggins and Someone who hand oohh, Gimli." Fili and Kili hug Billa and Gimli looks quizzed as does Ori. "Bless my beard does the woman have the sight." Ori test Billa to see. "Yes, Ori dear I do have books in Sindarin on dragons." Ori smiles. "So you do have the sight. Miss Billa." Thorin open the door pokes his top out. "Fili, Kili your Aunt does need use of her body as do I... All of you get in here the are coming." Gimli and Ori look at Fili and Kili oddly as they panic and push them in through the door and Thorin pulls Billa in. Thorin locks the door and he and Fili and Kili slide to the floor in relief with their backs against the door and say in simi unionson. "That was close, now we're safe."

Billa laughs. "Ori, skitch them for me and write under it in Khuzdul 'The Line of Durin will never fail, but only Durin the Deathless can face the Sackville-Baggins'. When we have the mountain back I want it framed." Ori did just that. Gimli innocently asks. "Who are the Sackville-Baggins that the heirs of Durin run and hide; are they dragons or worse?" The doorbell ring. Kili look at Gimli and Ori. "Or worse would be right. Hide." All, but Gimli does. Gimli open the door, Listen for all of ten minutes his face goes calm to panic and slam the door and locks it and run to hide with Fili and Kili. "You really think Durin would chose to face them over a dragon. I doubt that Highly."

20 minutes later they were eating and going over plans. Thorin had one of Billa's maps. "We will be staying off the road, we will get resupplied in Rivendell, and in the home of Beorn the Skinchanger, and the Greenwood. Once we are Thranduil's hall we will plan out how to deal with some of the finer points of retaking our home. Fili, Kili your Amad and Nada will meet us there. Dain and Thorin Stonehelm will as well, but the two of them only. We are to make it to Rivendell a month before midyear at the latest." Gimli and Ori's eyes are wide in shock each for different reasons, and Fili and Kili are trying not to roll in the floor laughing. Billa just smile as Thorin look at them strange. "What? Billa and I thought it would the best course?" Gimli blinks, and Ori shakes her head to clear it and smile. "I am sorry my king, but you have shocked us. Have you had change of heart about the Elves?" Thorin grumbles and reaches for his now cold tea. Ori's eyes widen for a moment and then soften as she smiles. "Mr. Thorin those are your betrothal beads in Billa's hair and your vow is set in Khuzdul, Westron and Sindarin. You have had a change of heart. "


	3. Chapter 3

Second Chances

Billa, Thorin, Fili and Kili wake up three months before they to start the quest. All remembering what had happened, and knowing that they had been give a second chance to get things right, but there is more to it than that. The blessing of the ancients of the is upon them, and all their kin. But who are these two new Istari and what is their connection to the two blue Istari and Gandalf?

Pairing/Shipping: , , , Dori/ Bofur/ Fem Nori Bilbo/Dis (Yes, there two Bilbos and they are twins)

Disclaimer: I have no rights to any of J. R. R. Tolkien works and am making no money from this.

Chapter 3

The Beginning of Healing Past Harms

Two week later Billa took Gimli and Ori to meet the Gamgee's, and Thorin thought it best catch up with his heirs. The two of them look a little at a loss. "Fili, Kili both of you seem tence. What is it?" Kili looks to Fili and then away. Fili looks at Thorin determoned. "Uncle, Kili and I don't quite know how much or how little refrane around anyone other than you and Billa. When you left we stayed to ourselves until amad made us stop. How are we to act, and feel we can not be our selves if in the Company of others." Thorin rubs his chin and looks thoughtful. "You are still worried about being miss judged, and do not feel as if you know how act." Kili looks at Uncle with a frown upset. "How long do we have to wait to be wed? It feels like... Well, like Fili is being kept from me." Thorin smirks. "Well, there is no set time. You do not need to wait at all,..." Fili and Kili search one anothers eyes and nods, Fili asks. "Uncle does that mean we can wed tonight?" Thorin smiles widely. "If you are both ready. I would say go bathe, you're still dusky from traveling back from the Took's, and talk about how soon it should be. I will check with you in two hours. Is that enough time?" Fili stood and worried his brow but smiles. "It should?"

As they entered into their room and closed the door. Fili pull Kili into his arm sways with her a bit, putting his cheek the top of her hair. "Kili, what do you say?" Kili pulls away and leads him into the bathing chaimber that they share Billa and Thorin. "First lets take uncle advice, but I want to undress you." Fili smiles relaxing leaning his forehead against hers their breath mingleing. "You are more than welcome to do that and more Kili. I am all yours." Kili closes her eyes kissing her brother, her Ze, deeply and smiles as she notices Fili freeing her of her close. They both pull back. Kili steps far enough to where Fili can see her. They had not had time for this before for fear that their amad would disaprove. Fili blushes deeply. Fili thinks hard about how to say what has been on his heart and mind. Fili still look unsure himself, as they get into the large tub. "Ki, can we wash each other? I mean all of each other?" Kili nods. "and want me to wash you first." Fili nods bit nervous and shy, but relaxes as Kili begins to slowly wash him.

Kili eye are widen for a moment and narrow as she smirks, as she finds that Fili truly is matched to her in everyway. Kili was very much female, but was part male, and apparently Fili was very much male, but part female. Fili relaxes completely he had feared Kili's disgust. Fili smiles and pulls Kili to kisses her tenderly with longing. "So you like what you found Ki. I'm glad. I didn't know what you would think, I thought you might be disgusted." Kili removes her hand with a sigh and hand away, handing Fili the soap and smiles. "I would never be, your my Ze, Fili. I just don't know how you've hidden it from me." Fili looks thoughtful as he gently wash all of her until. "I long to be with you Ki." Kili's eyes widen at thought and looks lovingly into Fili's eye as she lean her forehead against has. "Fili I want you to be sure because we will consummating head of our vows, and we don't have long to wait if you are ready to wed." Fili pulls Kili into his arms and intertwines their legs. The door from Billa and Thorin's room opens and closes behind Thorin. All of their eyes widen but Fili and Kili only hold tighter to each other and freeze. Thorin's look of shock is replaced with concern. "You not stuck are you?" Fili relaxes grins blushing brightly. "No!" Kili hides face Fili's chest. " .Out!" Thorin sigh in relief. " I will go prepare for you to be wed. Give me two hours. You should get out before you need to wash again." Fili glares mildly with a bit of a twitch. "Thank you Uncle, But." Fili and Kili shout in unison. "Get out." Thorin walk out with a smirk. "Billa and I will use the other bath, for now this ones all yours."

Fili turn back Kili still pink. "Well, Ki now we know without a doubt Thorin no problem with us being wed, let just hope that he does not worried about the health of our love life and ask anything like that again." Kili smirk at Fili. Fili pulling Kili to her feet. They have matching impish smirk. "Ki, you know what I want but that will have to wait." Their face soften in love and longing as for the first time they really see each other taking each other in with their eyes. Kili takes Fili's hand as they go back into their room and as Kili close the door Fili press her against it bring bodies flush together. Fili moves them to the bed as they tremble and stop, entertaining their legs, curling into each others arms as they start catch their breath. Kili whimpers as Fili stops and they snuggle close. "I love you, Fili, my nadad, my Ze. I want only you. Hold me be for a bit." Fili kisses the top of Kili head. "Gladly but we will need to get dressed soon." Kili sit up on side of bed and looks at Fili some what conflicted, and guilt and pain in her eye. "Fi, I want to do right by you. The reason for not...Reason is I want for us to wait..." Fili sits up half way leaning on his elbow and rubbing her back looking concerned. "Hey Kili, Don't do that. I know why and I am glad you asked me to wait. I want us enter our completed bond in purity. And I know as betrothed mates we are allow explore each other, but to consummate before we have vowed before The Most High and the witness of his powers is to start our bond unrestrained and unclean, and if you or I would have given into our desire then it would have caused pain, mistrust and doubt later. So, stop doubting what you did. I love you, Kili. What we have is more that just our new discovered and acknowledged physical bond. It is also the one of our heart, soul, mind, spirit that has been growing between since the day you were born."

Kili smiles through tears. "I love you too, Fi. I guess I was secound guessing myself, becuse through I may have made you feels rejected or unwanted, when that is not the case. I just..." Fili moves to sit by her and hold her close to his side, peting her arm and looks into to her eyes with unshead tears in his eyes and with pain and unstanding. "We almost went too far to fast Fili. We let all these years worth of pent up longing and desire started to turn into lust. It was so hard to stop. I want and need you so badly. I think to wait any longer than tonight to wed would be mistake. And all that time last time fight against our hearts only to get ourselves killed if it were not for the grace of Eru. We would be dead and..." Kili break down weeping. Tears leak from Fili's eye he hold her and rocks her. "I am sorry, Kili. It's the truth, but your not the one to be faulted, because all that time had not been afraid to love you as my mate, my ze and not only my beloved sister. Alot of thing that happened because I thought that if I give into what my heart was telling me; that I would only get us both hurt. Because I though Thorin and Amad would disown and cast us out, or worse keep us apart after we had completed our bond in secret taking me away from you and casting you out. I am sorry I have fought my heart, because of the lies of Morgoth. When I woke up and saw you beside me safe and whole I vowed to myself that I would not let anyone keep us apart, but I almost caused us a deep wound by being over eager. Please forgive me for pushing you, and you are right, to wait any longer will cause us to fall into lust. We can't wait or we fall." Kili nods tears slowing as she smiles warm and lovingly at Fili. "Of course, I forgive you, Fili but I think we need to be getting ready to be wed."

They came out of the room a bit early to find that all the others had arived, and there were no traces of pie on any so they must signed the truce. Ori and Nori look up from an odd book smiling. Nori winks. "It sure is nice to see those tokens of betrothal in your hair Kili, and the rest of us got here just in time bless your bond." Fili smiles at Kili and chuckles. "We're just glad your blessing our bond and not cursing it.." Fili and Kili feel a large hand on sholder, as Dwalin smile joyfully down at them. "And why in Arda would we not bless it? All of us that have known have been looking forward to this since the day Kili was born, and I have to say what took so long, Fili. Kili all of last year and part of this looked like she was doing best not to pin you to again something and kiss sinceless half the time." Fili blushes looking sheepish and Kili smile widely blushing to the roots. "Sorry, Ki, I guess I had been worried for nothing. Hey are those what I think? Ori are those? ...DWALIN... well I did not see that one coming." Kili smirks still a bit pink. "I did. So..When are you two going to wed." Ori blush and smiles brightly. "On my birthday, I tell you about after your week if you want." Dwalin leads the two into the Den. "Clock ticking down. How do you feel." Filli and Kili look in each other eye and then say in unionson. "We're ready. We've wait to long for this."

Thorin comes forward smiles and hugs both of them. "Good, I though so. The others will be in in a moment." As the other come in and sit in a simi-circle about ten feet away. Fili and Kili kneel about two feet apart facing each other holding hands fingers enter laced. Thorin stands in front of them faceing the others with a hand on the sholder both Fili and Kili. "We have come to witness and bless the joining of two into one flesh. To honour soulmates consummating their bond, and a continuing growth of love, honour, joy, peace and good will in Fili and Kili's lives as they continue grow together in the will of the Most High and the blessed of the Valar. Fili you now choice Kili your Ze, your one, your soul's mate to be for ever bond together Hearts and Souls. Bodies and Minds. Spirits intertwined, but know that if you break these vows not lightly given, and grieve your sister's being that Kill may die. Do you acknowledge this with all your being?" Fili took a deep breath smiling trembling, fighting back tears. "Yes, I do, and I say now before all here, That I Fili will with the strength that the Most High gives will: love, honour, cherish and keep you. Through Fire and Rain. Through ill health and well. Through thick and thin. In joy or pain. I, Fili Baggins, Son of Dis, Daughter of Thrain, Son Thror do give myself to the Most High and you alone." Thorin nods with a pleased smiles and turn to Kili. "Kili, you have heard your brother and Ze's vow and what will happen if such a vow is broke. Do you Kili Baggins, Daughter of Dis, Daughter of Thrain, Son of Thror acknowledge, accept and agree to the same?" Kili smiles trembling speaking in tear filled voice. "I do, and I will, for will without you Fili Baggins, Son of Dis, Daughter of Thrain, Son Thror can no longer live apart from you without pain, grief and guilt. I will have you and no other, may the hand and grace of the Most High be upon the two of us and our bond." Thorin gives their shoulder a squeeze. "Allow me Thorin II Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror to bless and acknowledge your bond with unconditional love and forbearance, my heirs and ones dear to my heart." Thorin lifts his hands telling the other to stand. "Billabo Baggins, Daughter of Belladonna Took My Ze, will you bless them." Billa does as Thorin had as he steps back a few feet. "I, Billabo Baggins, Daughter of Belladonna Took do bless you in the same, but I also bless you in the Faithfulness and Truth of the Most High may his will be done in you, my precious ones. Balin, Daughter of Fundin will you come and bless them." Balin coming stands where Billa had stood. "I, Balin, Daughter of Fundin, do bless you in the same, but I also bless you with the Peace and Joy of the Most High. In all things may you serve Him only. Dwalin My brother will you bless them?" Dwalin takes Balin's place and Balin stands with Thorin and Billa. "I, Dwalin, Son of Fundin do bless you in the same, but I also bless you in the hope and overcoming power of the Most High, you will be blessed by him my dear ones. May all others hear and bless you in same."

One came after a another Oin, Gloin, Gimli, Ori, Nori, Dori, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur and Gandalf each stood and blessed them in same and then all were in standing in a circle around them with their hands on their shoulder Fili and Kili as Thorin spoke. "We here bare witness and bless you our loved ones, you may seal your vows and blessing with mingled breath and kiss of consummation." As Fili and Kili lean their forehead together, their breath mingles, their lips meet in a deeply tender and loving kiss all bearing witness spoke in unison. "May your bond and love be forever blessed." Strong wind with bit of water along with a bright light swirl around them and pushes the others back. Fili and Kili stop shaking as the light, wind and water fade and the others see two istari standing facing each other one with hazel eyes that changed from blues to blue greens to brownish and blueish greys and with white hair, clad in sky blue, silver and white. The other with hazel eyes that changed from greens to blues to greys with silver hair, clad in jade green, navy blue, and crimson red. They spoke as one. "We here by bless you Heart and Soul and Mind and Spirit and Body may you be come whole as the Most High, maker of draws you together in him." As Fili and Kili pull back for breath and stand holding each other. The two Istari are gone as if the had not been there. Gandalf reaches out. "No, you need not leave..."

Gandalf and all the others watch in shock as Fili and Kili pull back slightly back and slowly open their eyes. Fili's for a moment are like the green Istari's and Kili's are like the blue Istari's, but it fades the their normal huge as they full open their eye and look into each others eyes. Thorin is the first to speak. "Gandalf what just happened, Fili, Kili are you both alright?" They look at their uncle confused. Fili speaks. "Of course we are why would not be?" Gandalf stands a walks to them placing a gentle hand on each of their heads. "Yes, You have been blessed. Eru sent two of the younger Istari to confirm not only the bless that asked upon you, but the blessing of the ancients as well. This was unexpected but very welcome, but I will tell more after your week. Off you go." Fili and Kili walk hand in hand fingers intertwined into their room.

Thorin and the others shake themselves out of shock and but Thorin and Dwalin go quiet with thought. Thorin looks at Gandalf pain and confusion on his face. "The blessing of the ancients? Gandalf, please what is this and who they?" Dwalin growls. "And why did Fili and Kili's eyes match their for a moment, and why did you not want them to leave?" Gandalf sits in Billa chair with a weary flop. "The two Istari have no names that you as of yet would know them by in middle earth. The green Istari is Trowanel and the blue Istari is Catranel. They are my brother and sisters children. They are just as Fili and Kili are, and are second bonded two Dual the blue and Kensheero the red are as Arwen and Aragorn will be and are my sister daughter and son. Trowanel the green and Kensheero the red have never come to middle earth before now, but one would not be send without the other. This bodes both much good and ill. I can tell you little more until I know whether Saruman the white or Radagast the brown have fallen are now... Billa was is wrong dear."


	4. Chapter 4

Second Chances

Billa, Thorin, Fili and Kili wake up three months before they to start the quest. All remembering what had happened, and knowing that they had been give a second chance to get things right, but there is more to it than that. The blessing of the ancients of the is upon them, and all their kin. But who are these two new Istari and what is their connection to the two blue Istari and Gandalf?

Pairing/Shipping: , , , Dori/ Bofur/ Fem Nori Bilbo/Dis (Yes, there two Bilbos and they are twins)

Disclaimer: I have no rights to any of J. R. R. Tolkien works and am making no money from this.

AN: The story for here on out will be a hard read for some for as well, as also being harder for me to write, because I will be writing about things like what myself and others I know both family and friends have gone through. I need to continue writing no matter how painful, because the reasons I am writing this fic. are: 1) In the hope that people may better understand the pain and hardships of others, and 2) because in some small way I would like to share with others both the pain that is often endured alone and friendless. As well as healing that God can and has given that has come over the years for myself and my family and friends. I know that not just myself and kin when through these things and far worse than what I am depicting. I know that these things are not for the faint of heart, but I am unwilling to remain silent, when so many are without voice. I am using the characters that I am, because their personalities in the books and movies match ours closer than other characters in other books or movies.(Phyical, Mental, Emotion, Sexaul abuse of many kinds, and the stigma and mistreatment that goes hand and hand with be born dual gendered. As well the confusion that comes from not being allowed to live as you were born, but being forced by others to conform to the gender they want you to be. This does not promote homosexality or sex changes, but the oppossite which the blessing of being born with both gender and finding the one that is your soulmate. Instead of being forced into being alone of homosexal, because people think you are born that way, or worse used for peoples sick pleasure because you were born with both gender. But things go on, and people suffer in silence.) So if you are unable to read about these things without them bothering you or without bias; please do not. Questions and reviews are welcome. Flames will be ignored or reported determined be content. I will do my best to keep this at T rating, but I may need to move it up to M, so be fore warned. I would have those that have been through these things; know that they are loved and prayed for. Even if you do not see those who do, or yet them know, May the peace and healing of God, Most High be upon all who read this.

Chapter 4

Of Vows and Bonds

Thorin holds Billa close as she shakes. "Thorin I need to tell him about the ring... and about the dark Lord and Saurman.'' Ori stares at Billa. Thorin sets on the floor with Billa in his arms. "Everyone leave us to talk." All left but Ori as she sat down in front of Billa and Thorin and mouthed. "So you both know then." Both nod. Ori looks Gandalf in the eye. "I help Billa fill in the hard spots." Gandalf looks strained but speaks quietly. "Tell me what you know, but you need not tell me how you know. I can see it in the eyes of all three of you, the Most High has sent you back in time so that you right your wrongs and aid in the prevention of things to come." Billa looks at Gandalf in the eye, pain and deep sorrow clear in her eyes. "The necromancer of Dol Guldur is Sauron. Saurman had been long forewarned by the blue Istati that was here, but he has been in snared and has betrayed us. Saruman and Sauron have joined in the desire to subdue middle earth and the seek the one ring. I know where it is. I know how to get it, and the arkenstone is in reality the silmaril of Maedhros. In a year and a few month they will attack The Greenwood, Erebor and Esgaroth with an army of Goblins, Orcs and Wargs to test the strength of the free peoples of middle earth. They will lose the battle but the cost of life will be near as bad as Moria if we do not unite in love and brotherhood, 58-59 years after if the ring is not destroyed before this, the war of the ring will start and may or may not be won. You will become Gandalf the White. Ori, please tell him any other things he needs." Gandalf was grim. "No no, that is more than enough. The younger Istari must not have been here at that time, and myself, Radagast and the twin blue Istari must not have had enough foresight." Thorin began to weep as he held a now sleeping Billa close. Ori glares and speaks a look of determination as she looks Thorin in the eye. "No there is more you need to know. Last time Thorin, Fili, and Kili fell in the first battled unwed and broken in heart. Billa and Gloin were the only ones that lived to see the dawning of the forth age, and Gimli was not with us last time. The reason it all went arye was hatred and divison in those whom had larger part to do good caused from mistrust and thought of but untrue betrayal." Some of the tenion left Gandalf and his face was less grim. " You were right to tell me. We have all been give a second chance. Blessing ideed, but I am puzzled as to why Catranel and Trowanel would need to...No that will be seen in it time. I must go and speak with those that are wise that I know can be trusted. I will return as soon as maybe. If I do not return before the last day of Astron go to Rivendell without me and with all haste. I see that Elrond will need to be left out of this matter for the safety of all his near kin and yours. Don't leave for Beorn's home until I am with you or the fall this time will be worse. Fili and Kili have been given a gift that has been withheld from them in the past that will be sorely needed when the time comes, but they are not meant to fight in the battle, but there may be an unforeseen ally, in Smaug, if Catranel is able to heal him. Ori, you and Nori were reading Billa mother's book early and found that Bilbo and Billa's godfather named by their mother was a dragon, and the only dragon Belladonna Took ever befriend was a much younger and not yet tainted Smaug. No matter how far gone Smaug is he will not harm Bilbo or Billa or any with their blood in their veins because they are his true treasure. When he went after your Grandfather's gold it was for two reasons. One he was vexed with grief from the death of Bungo and Belladona in the fell whinter, and two he was gold mad because he was made to believe by some darker power that Bilbo and Billa were lost as well." Ori smirks. "So that why he talked with Billa and played the riddle game with her and give her the Arkinstone. He was, in his own way doteing on his hearts daughter that he had though lost and wanted us and the lakemen dead because he thought we had used her." Thorin looks down at Billa and smiles feeling hope growing in his heart. "Does this mean that Fili and Kili will be guarded as well. I was gold sick, my self at the time but Fili and Kili had told me when I had come to myself before the battle, that Smaug flown at them ready to eat them and then stop with a pain looked and then flew away screaming death on the lakemen before he was killed by Bard the bowmen." Gandalf nods now smiling. "Yes, I believe so. Well I must be off. Do all that you can to prepare your hearts, strengen the bonds kinship and fellowship, and those who have found their one must not fight it, but be joined as soon as the heart wills it. I will tell our allies all they need know. I feel we may very well turn the tide, if all can grow in love and loyalty. May the Hand of the Most High be on all of you, and may he find you all true, Farewell."

Two hours later Thorin told all the Company all that they were able but without letting on how they knew it. Balin looks at Dori. "Dori we need to stop running from this. We had better not put it off any longer than Ori's birthday." Dwalin looks between Dori and his Sister, glaring at Dori. "So, he's the one you have been hiding that you found Bal, and Dori why have you not been willing to braid your beads in her hair, I know you've had them for years now." Dori sweats but looks Dwalin in the eye. "I feared you would keep her from me or worse kill me and leave to grief herself to death without me. I also feared that once you and Ori were wed you and Nori would keep my sister from me for it." Dwalin is for a moment shocked and his eyes soften in concern. "Dori lad, no, no. I am truly sorry for whatever I did to make you fear that, and Balin, sister why would I do that. Yes, I would do all can to protect you, Balin, but that would not be protecting. It would be killing you. No, all this is madness, you have my blessing as you would have years ago." Balin frowns fighting tears. "It appears that we had been beset by the enemy brother. I am truly sorry, Dwal for my fear and mistrust, can you forgive me, both you and Dori?" Dori the first time in the presence of others, pulls Balin into his arm and holds her." Bofur growls. (Nori gets up and look pained and stricken, and goes into to backyard without anyone but Ori knowing.) "Beset indeed, look at mistrust that would have kill us all and most likely will drive us like young Turin to the breaking of him and of his one and the death of them both." Ori shakes her head stands, and slams her palms down on the table, everyone goes quiet. All eyes are on her, as she speaks in voice too quiet, as she sets them all with a glare as tears fall from eyes. "Enough, Bofur is right, even if he is desence. Do any of you see Nori. Nori who is breaking. Nori who has been misjudged. Nori thinks that...Bof... Can you not see? Dori, you told Nada and Amad before they passed you would protect both of your sisters, and you. Dwalin and Balin you would not take three orcs serving sick minded drarrows off the guard before they could rape my sister in the cells..."

Bofur stood trembling and ran outside. "Nori...NORI... please no...NORI...UFF." Nori jumps down covering Bofur month and then letting go as he relaxed then turns pain, guilty and love fill eyes to her. "Nori, I didn't know. I am fool..." Nori breaks, kissing Bofur deeply and sobs into the kiss as Bofur starts kiss back tenderly. She turns to run, but Nori fall about five feet away. Bofur fall to he kneels holding his arm open as he chokes back a sob. "Nori, don't run please, I know I've been a fool. You're my best friend, and I told ya over and over as I broke because...I thought if I had a Ze, they must not want me... Please Nori tell me I was wrong...I can't...I can't live without ya... now that I know It's you...I should've...known...because when yer hand brushed mine...yer breath mingled mine...I am.." Nori glares fearfully and mistrusting, bitter and broken. "Oh, so who told you...like you really want ME...I am all used up Bof...your one...wants...you...needs...you...Has Always loved you, ...but what should have been yours to take was..." Bofur brushes her hand trying to hold her hand but can't reach, but unwill to frighten her, his voice shaking with tears. "Nori, I know...as long as...ya'll have me...I want all of you...every broken... and scared inch of ya...yer a beautiful puzzle Nori... and I want to put ya back together...If'n you'll let me..."

Nori relaxes and laughs, and smile lovingly at Bofur. She pulls him up and rests her foreheads again his, her nose beside his, their breath mingling, as she speak just above a whisper. "I don't pretend to know why or how you could see me as a beautiful puzzle, but all pieces are your to do with as you please, do what you want with me. I have alway belong to you. But if you don't have any made yet for me, I have betrothal beads for you. I've had them for years. I've just been waiting for you pick up the curves I had to hide since those guard took what was yours from me. I am sorry don't have more offer..." Bofur's breath hitches as his tears slow in mild shock. Nori pull him up to his feet and close to her, holding him, and Bofur gently rests his hands on her back unsure of himself, and gently rubs her back in slow circles like he always does when Nori is hurting, and talking to him. "Nori, my Dove, ya mean more ta me than that. I have waited all my life for you, and you've been there half of it. Please let me treat ya like the rare jewel are, show you that yer loved, needed and yes very very much wanted, I want more than your body. I want your heart, your soul, your mind, your sweet spirit. Ya complete me Nori, and I'm not whole without you. I love you, Nori, my Ze. The one I have so longed and yearned for..." Nori kisses Bofur deeply, heated, nearly ruff, trembling, as Bofur's hands slowly trail down her back and gently rest on her hips. Bofur now more sure of himself as he slows down the kiss and turn it into somethings warm, slow, tender and soft, filled with love and longing.

He rubs gentle but firm circles with his thumbs where they where they rest at her hips. Nori whimper a soft cry pulls head back to rest against his. "Please Bof, I can't take it. I'm your, please. Take me." Bofur tenderly kisses tear away on her cheek. "No, Nori not yet. We need to wait until were wed. I am going to treat you like the lady that ya are, and not some ragdoll ta throw in the toy box when I'm through with ya." Nori pulls at Bofur's hips squeezing his butt, he moans and leans his head as she kisses his neck, but stands firm and holds hers hips so that she can't bring her to his. "Bofur, stop teasing and just take me already." "mmm..No..Nori...Nori...Nori...love stop this. ya're worth more than that... I want you to be my wife, bare my children if we're blessed with them...Grow old and silly with me.." Nori stop and weeps into his shoulder her voice a harsh whisper. "That what I am a ragdoll no better than hore...to be beaten and used... hate and mocked..." Bofur holds her and sways with her gently. "No love. No you're not. I will not have you as a play thing, you are my soul's mate, and worth more to me than all the mithril in Moria." Nori cries herself to sleep.

As Bofur pick her up and heads back to the door he sees Dori and Dwalin waiting, talking quietly. Bofur looks at them with a touch of disgust. "I know ya were not but ten feet behind me. I know you heard every word I told her and I meant it, every word. But if find that ya have ill treated her again in any way, brother and cousin or no. I will end you." Both Dori and Dwalin look visibly shaken. Dwalin shakes his head tears running freely his cheek in open shame. "Yes, I heard and saw. Your a better dwarrow than most to..." Nori wake but keep her face in his neck she doesn't have look at them. "Bofur you can put me down. I can walk." Bofur smiles warmly at her, and then glances seeing both Dwalin and Dori with broken tear stained faces. "No, love. Dwalin would open the door for us, if ya would. I'd like to tuck ya in and watch sleep and be there to comfort you. Ya'll let me do that won't ya?" Nori smirks against his neck and then kisses his neck and scoffs. "Of course you can, but don't fall asleep Bof. You know what happen if I catch you sleeping." Dwalin open the door for them. Bofur nods a thanks to Dwalin, and signs that they talk tomorrow and glares Dori and tells him you as well.

Nori turns opens the door, still in Bofur arms. She sees that it's the room Billa told Bofur he could use and her pack was there, with the little wooden box on top. Bofur lays her on the bed gently as knees beside it. "If want I can sleep in the chair. I do want to tempt ya." Nori sets up and places her leg on either of his chest and slides into his lap pushing him back as she bring her body fully flush his pinning his shoulders down. Bofur eye are wide and tears start to trail down his cheeks he can't move, but she doesn't either as she speaks a soft heated purr. "You already did. If you want to wait; we'll wait, but I need to..." Nori's voice breaks as lets his shoulders go a wraps her arm around his chest lay her ear over his pounding heart. " feel you.. I feel that I can never be clean... I ..." Bofur heart beat slows as calms down and it calms her; he pets her hair and holds her. "Nori, my dove. If ya need this that fine, but I don't want make..." Nori kisses him tenderly weeping into it, and gets up wrap her arm around herself. "Please... Bof.. I need... I need to know... that what they did was wrong... " Bofur turn her to face him, and lifts her chin with edge of his fingers looking into her eyes, love and fondness showing. "I see.. Well, I can't say that I know much, I know that I love ya, and I don't want ta ya hurt but... If ya need me like that... I can give you everything ya ask, but taking you. But I will not touch ya or do things to ya in the way those that ill treated you did." Nori nods and she start to take her clothes off Bofur stop her, she frowns confused. "But Bofur I thought.." Bofur looks in eyes. "Nori do you trust me." Nori nods. "Then let me set our pace, and let me love you. I am not willing to have sex with ya. I want to make love to you and not just with my body. I want to please you and once you know the difference between sex and lovemaking I let you touch me. I can wait and I want to wait until we are wed, but I will not deny you your needs. Can I please undress you?" Nori blushes brightly. "You're asking me, Of course you can." Bofur nods and smiles lovinglly. "May I take my time to gently explore your body. By kissing and touching and tasteing you."

Nori trembles and close her eyes and tils her head back whimping at the thought of his soft lip on her skin. "Yesss.. Please.." Bofur kisses her softly but soundly. "Tell me if anything, and I mean anything feel wrong to ya okay. Are ya ready." Nori look in his eyes seeing no lust at all only love and desire to bring her joy.


	5. Chapter 5

Second Chances

Billa, Thorin, Fili and Kili wake up three months before they to start the quest. All remembering what had happened, and knowing that they had been give a second chance to get things right, but there is more to it than that. The blessing of the ancients of the is upon them, and all their kin. But who are these two new Istari and what is their connection to the two blue Istari and Gandalf?

Pairing/Shipping: , , , Dori/ Bofur/ Fem Nori Bilbo/Dis (Yes, there two Bilbos and they are twins)

Disclaimer: I have no rights to any of J. R. R. Tolkien works and am making no money from this.

Chapter 5

Love for One Broken

Three hour later Nori lay nude beside a still full closed Bofur her head resting his chest. "Bof, It's not fair that you won't let see you or touch you." Bofur snorts and wakes back up smiling at as she growl at him. "Did I not please you my dove? Why do ya need to see me and touch me before we wed?" Nori smirk but huffs. "Of course you did. You know Idea. I have never felt like this before, so loved, cared for and safe, Do you want me to try to show you the same." Bofur returns her smirk. "Yes I do, but I want it to right, and I know good and well Nori daughter of Ri, that once yer nimble little fingers are on me I will be at yer mercy and unable to stop ya. I do not want to hurt you like those sick minded dwarrows and men did. I will not use ya, and I need ya to know that, but if ya want ta see me and can restrain yourself; I let ya watch me undress and bathe, but that my line, my Ze. I need ya to respect that. I need to wait until we are wed, by then I think I can trust himself enough to let you have yer way me." Nori hides her blushing face. "So when are going to bathe?" Bofur sits up and gets off the bed and stands in doorway to the bathing chamber that he shares with his Bifur and Bombur. "Now would be good time, but unless are comfortable with my kin seeing yer body; you'd best put some clothes on. I think it was Ori that brought yer pack in. I'll wait for ya in here." Nori moves the little wooden and puts on some of her looser small close and a dressing robe, then she pick the box up and put it in the dress robe pocket.

Bofur true his word was waiting in his shock feet fully clothed sharing into the bath water deep in thought, so deep in thought that when Nori kisses him softly on the cheek nearly falls in. "Are you a Dwobbit Nori? Ya nearly caus'd ta me jump out'a my skin and into the water." Nori chuckles smirking but then smiles. "Not quiet, my, you are sensitive is that why you need to wait?" Bofur looks at her both shy and sad. "Yeah, but yer the only one that does it ta me, that I know of. All these year I thought that somethin was off about me, because any time any part yer skin would even feather mine a bit. I would get warm, if'n you take meaning. When you were kissin my neck earlier, it was all that could do not to shake like left in a gale. Do you still want me Nori." Nori eyes were wide as was her smile nods slowly take a deep breath. "I do that to you Bof." He looks a little ashamed. "There's been many a time when you'd catch taking my break from the mines with just my small shirt and work pants on and you'd want to rub my back and shoulders, and I would need it and it sure helped, but I would end up releasin in my pants two or three times before ya were through, but I enjoyed yer touch so much that I hid it and let ya continue. I am sorry Nori.. Why are ya lookin at me like ya did when you pin me earlier?" Nori shook her head. "Don't even apologize. I am glad I can effect you like this. Sweet Valar Bofur." Bofur sat in front of her. "Nori are ya all right." Nori nods. "Sorry, just think about that implication undoes me. I have to learn how to be with you." Bofur blushes brightly. Bifur walks in towel in hand, seeing Bofur and Nori sitting face each other blushing and wide eyed and then walks back out and say in khuzdul. "Ah young love." Both relax and crack up, after about five minutes trying catch their breath from laughing they both take a deep breath and smile at each other all the unsureness and nervousness gone. Bofur stand a smirks impishy at Nori. "Now I better not take these closes off to fast or ya might not be able to keep yer hands to yerself." Nori growls playful smiling. "You had better not take them off to slow our I will be a wet mess" Bofur wags his eyebrow. "I will keep that in mind for our week. I think you would be a very lovly wet mess. Nori are those the beads?" Nori had been holding the box so tight for dear life fight the urge to tear Bofur closes off, she had nearly forgot she had it, and hands to Bofur. Bofur open the box and smiles tearing up. "You think that much of me Nori. How will I be able to make anything as beautiful for you, will ya please braid them in after I wash my hair?" Nori give him teary smile. "Your to humble I know you can out do me, but knowing that you are so pleased and that you want to wear them is more that enough to me. Of course I will, but quit stalling and give me the box."

Bofur smiles and then hands her the box back. Back ups a bit show she have full view. He quicky but not to quickly takes all of his close off and place his hat on top of his close and look into her eyes he stands so that see, as she take him in with her eyes. Nori start to cry, smiling. "You are like me of both gender, and you have waited for me, and you said that I'm the only one that has ever made you feel like I make you feel, and you want to keep our bond pure when you know you could just have me. I love you Bofur. I can wait for you. I want to make you feel as beautiful as you are."

Bofur looks away sadly, but continues to stand there. Nori stand shakely and walk over to him, cupping his face in her hands turn his face to look at sees sorrow pain and fear in his eye and face. Bofur slowly pulls his face away and Nori start to sob. "Please Bofur that's not what I want you for. That's not what I meant. I mean you are beautiful through and through. I love your mind, your heart, your soul, your spirit and yes your body, but Bofur look at me. Look in my eyes and tell what see." Bofur does as Nori asks search her eye, and then kiss her deeply tenderly passionately. Bofur pulls his lip away very slowly and then leans forehead on Nori's. "I see love, fondness, tenderness and sorrow and joy and a desire to be needed, loved and wanted and to give back all that I give ya. Thank ye, Nori. I'm sorry, but all this is new and yer sure of yerself physically, and I have no idea what I'm doin. I was afraid that I pushed ya to the point that ya couldn't hold back. Would it be safe for me ta hold ya close."

Nori nods, but does not long she pulls back blushing and gawking and then smiles. Bofur smiles blushing and sheepish. "I tried ta tell ya what you do ta me." Nori smirk and growls. "But..well I can live with this... It will sure help me to behave... Get in the tub before I end up with a problem myself unless you want me take care of that, for you." Bofur got in with spash grining like mad. "Nope, You said could wait and I'm holdin ya to it." Nori sit by the in ground tub with her feet in the hot water, staring into to the water as Bofur washes himself. Bofur turns to look at her. "Nori, my Dove, I thought you wanted to see me are ya not pleased?" Bofur ever present smile faulters a bit as he tries to keep smile as Nori looks him in the eyes. "Yes, I am very much so, I do not want to lust after you. Your still my best friend, and I do not want how I feel to change, just grow. The things I been through have tainted me in the way I see a male body. I wish I I were as pure as you Bofur. You deseve better than me." There is swish in the water as Bofur kneel in front of Nori. "My dove, yes I have keep myself as pure as I could fer ya, and you are the only one I have ever allow to bring me ta release ever, and ya had no clue what ya were doing, But yer not as tainted as ya think. Thank ye, for respectin and be willin to love me. I want free ya from all that they did, but Eru alone can do that and you hav' ta ask. I can be good to ya though, and love you with all that I am, but I don't unstand is why I don't disgust ya after those sick minded men and dwarves?" Nori slowly looks up. "Because you have never once tried to mistreat, or use me, you even now have me alone and completely willing and still don't take advantege of me. I do not want to want to take advantege you, lover … Why do I see fear and shame in your beautiful eyes Bofur." Bofur leans back in the water wetting his hair and sets combing his hair tear in his eyes. "But did I not Nori. I mean take yer touch me until I release without stopping ya and I kept it from ya. I though you were fully male on top of it…" Nori stand in the water before him trembling and crying. "Bofur, I knew what I had been doing. I wanted to feel your skin under hands, and touch you. I wanted to bring you pleasure, because want to know I could show the one I loved that I loved them and I did know how to show it than being there for you… Bofur?" Bofur held her against his looking into her eye with his eyes blazing. "Ya did that knowly. Ya deapered fur four month after that. I though I had hurt ya and took advantege, but you thought ya had mistreated me. Nori, my dove. I tell ya now, get that out of yer head. I wanted yer touch, because I needed my Ze in every since of the word. By every right we should already be wed. I should have released with in ya, and no one else ever had a right ta ya. I will erase the memories of what they did to ya if I can. I will take our lifetime ta make sure you know just how much I love you." Nori goes still Bofur kisses her with passion, but so softly and tenderly she starts to sob as she breaks the kiss. "Bofur, lover, how can you call me your dove when I am dirty and unpure? How could love me.." Bofur rest his forehead against her temple, kissing her cheek. "Because ya are. A dove can be wounded and covered in dirt, but it was not the one that did it ta it's self. What they did broke and wounded you in yer body, spirit and in mind a bit, but yer heart and soul are still clean and pure. I'll help ya heal if'n ya'll just let me." Nori nods into his bare shoulder. "Nori, let me finish up, so ya can braid yer lovly beads in. Do ya want to bathe while I finish my up hair I'll turn my back?" Nori smirks and chuckles. "You really are a prince in excel aren't you. My would be Lord of Khazad-dum, head of the Broadbeam clan, hidden in my beautiful ever beaming, humble, big hearted, forgiving, Bofur, my Ze. If'n ya want'n ta ya can turn round but ya don't hav' ta." Bofur beams and laughs, splashes her. "Are you mocking me? Nori daughter of Ri or are you saying you like how I talk, because I can sound just as stuck up as that Brother of yours." Nori pales and growls. "Bof, I sorry please don't talk like that. I love the way you talk, I alway did. Sometimes it make me shiver. I don't want you to be anyone but you." With Bofur kisses her nose turn her pink and turn around as the both start to finish bathing. (Yes Nori is still in her small clothes out of respect for Bofur.) "Yeah, I know. I truly was a fool. If'n I'd just whisper in yer ear you'd shiver and blush." Nori gets out and dries her as best as she can and growls. "I'll be back lover mine, I need to get…" Bofur pulls her into his arms, but just hold her bodies not touching. "No need unless you're cold, cause Billa towels are near as big as small blankets. Here." Nori turn beet red as Bofur wraps her in a towel. (Nori look like she's wearing a tube top towel dress that goes to the floor with and tank top under it.) "Thank Bofur, but I look like I am wearing a dress." Bofur raise an eyebrow and looks at her, and nods smirking. "Yep, you nearly look the lady you are, but if'n ya don't like dresses, ya can just wear a towel every now again fer me." Nori growls and huffs, Bofur kiss her cheek and winks at her as he starts drying himself. "It'll be between just you and me, my dove." Nori huffs and smiles. "For you Bof I will wear nearly anything, nearly. Not a dress, but for you I will wear a towel that looks like one. May braid in your beads?" Bofur lay his towel down and sets on it, and Nori sit behind braid the betrothal braids first and she finish putting the last bead in. They look up a soft gasp. Bombur smiles shyly holding a large tray of food. "I am sorry to intrued Nori, brother but Bifur said you were in here and I remembered that neither of you had eaten so I brought this little bit, so…" Bofur looks at Nori and when she smiles and nods he pats a place on the towel for Bombur to sit. "Come nadith, ya'll need to teach my Ze how to braid my hair." Bombur smiles and looks between the two. "So, I final get to have sister, welcome to the family Nori."

The next morning every one was quiet around the table, all were there but Dwalin, Ori, Nori and Bofur. Nori had a gentle, peaceful smile on her face as she walks in with a yawning dehated Bofur not far behind whose newly braided hair was sporting the amber and rose gold betrothal beads that Nori made. Bofur scratches Nori gently on the back as she hands him a mug tea. "Thanks, Nori love." He kisses her cheek softly and she blushes. Everyone relaxes some. Nori rest with her back to the wall standing by the chair empty by Bifur. 'Bofur you really are good to me.' Bofur sets by Bifur and sips his tea smirking a loving twinkle in his eye. 'This is just the start, I gonna make it last all our life, my dove.' Nori looks at Bofur shyly tucking bit of stray hair behind her ears. 'I love you, Bof. For the first time 65 years I feel clean and loved. Thank you for waiting on me and being willing to teach me the difference between love and lust, and showing me that I don't need to be like that for you to want me, need me, love me...'

Bofur takes Nori mug as Ori launches herself into Nori's arms wraping her arms around her big sister, rubbing her tear covered face on Nori's chest before rest her cheek there. Nori smiles at her little sister as stills, petting her hair and holding her, as Ori breath hitches as she cries. "Nori, I am sorry if... I hurt you last...Night...I just am so sick ...so very sick and angered by... the way people talk about you... and and I...just wanted you to be loved...really loved, not how those men used to treat you... when you would steal thing back for people and get caught...I knew Bofur was your one...and that with him you would be loved...without being hurt..." Dori gets up fighting back tears and wraps arms around both of his sisters resting his cheek on top Nori's head. "I have wronged both of you. Nori, I was so wrong about you. My dear sister and you are dear to me. I will understand if you want cut me off for all the belittling and mocking I have done. I have no idea how to make this right, but I promise you I did not know..." Nori sighs. "Dori let go." Dori chokes back a sob as he let go and back up a bit. "I understand I'll..." Nori look her brother in the eye, huffs and smirk and happy tears trail down her cheeks. "No you don't...I forgive you, idiot...Ori cried herself back to sleep... Dwalin take her back to your bedroom. My arms are going numb.." Dwalin gives her teary smile as he Ori. "Forgive me Nori..." Nori puts her hand over his mouth, smirk and quirk an eyebrow. "Nope, Dwalin and Balin you redeemed yourself long ago...Go on, where we can all stop weeping and sobbing like elflings." "I don't see it that way. I think that is good to see all of you healing." All look up at Fili's voice but it is not Fili they see, but Trowanel the Green. Billa points at him. "Out, I will not have you, Istari or not mock my dear ones. Out!" Trowanel stands and walk to stand front of Billa and Thorin. Looking into her and Thorin's faces with a smirk and quirked brow. "I was not mocking, and don't you want me here Auntie." Billa gasps and Thorin stands looking into his face. "Fili? are you Fili?" Trowanel smiles and shakes hair lose of it band brothal beads baring Kili's name and vow come into to view. "Yes and no. Fili is who I became after my soul was shattered and I am who Fili will be when I am whole once more. I am not of this time and place.." Gimli smiles. "So you and Kili blessed yourselves, That is about like the two of you. You had good reason maybe."


	6. Chapter 6

Second Chances

Billa, Thorin, Fili and Kili wake up three months before they to start the quest. All remembering what had happened, and knowing that they had been give a second chance to get things right, but there is more to it than that. The blessing of the ancients of the is upon them, and all their kin. But who are these two new Istari and what is their connection to the two blue Istari and Gandalf?

Pairing/Shipping: , , , Dori/ Bofur/ Fem Nori Bilbo/Dis (Yes, there two Bilbos and they are twins)

Disclaimer: I have no rights to any of J. R. R. Tolkien works and am making no money from this.

Chapter 6

Making Ready

In Fili and Kili's room at the same time. Kili wakes up feeling warm and safe and contented as she watches Fili sleeps she smiles softly remembering last night; she had made Fili betrothal beads before they left Ered Luin and after the two of them wed she had braided them in. The two of them had finish what they had started and then some, but it more than worth the wait. Kili saw that Fili was starting to wake. He look at her with a happy sleepy smile on his face and then his eyes widen and flicker blue to green and back and then as he relaxes. "Ki, we're nude...oh...that right we were wed last night... You feel ...It feel nice to wake up like this..." Kili smiles and snuggles Fili with contented sigh. "Yes, it does. But we can't get used to it yet, because in a month or so we be heading out the quest, and it will be months in between times that we can sleep alone and wake up when we want. So lets in enjoy it while we can. Hey do you remember those two Istari that showed up to bless us." Fili looks thoughtful as runs his fingers through Kili's baby fine and silky soft hair. "Yeah, but what about them. Gandalf said he'd tell us more later." Kili quirk her eyebrow and looks serious. "They sounded just like us, their faces looked like ours, but they were in body like we would be if we're turned into elves, because they were built like us just older, scaled up, but elvish." Fili looks in her eye as their color shift brown to a light blue green with flecks of brown. "Kili, your eyes they're blue!" Kili looks into Fili's as he says this and spring back a bit in shock. "Fili, yours are green." Both look into each others eye deeply, and laugh. "Well, Ki, they suit you." Kili smiles and quirk an eyebrow. "Same with your, but Thorin and Billa going to be shocked to say the least. They hear a knock at the door. 'Fili, there is no way to hide this. Yours are not as big a change, but.' 'Ki, stop and calm down, we deal with things. At least we know a effect of the bless they give.'

Ori's soft voice comes from the other side of the door. "Is it safe for me to come in." They smile in relief and both say. "Come in." Ori comes in and places two large trays of food the tea table, and two pitcher of water, and then sits in chair across from the bed looking with big smile then her mouth fall open and slowly shuts as smiles gently. "Well it will take some getting used to it but for some reason you seem to look more yourselves. Fili your umm future self ate breakfast with us." Kili bounces with a looks smugg."Ha, Fi, I'm right they were us." Fili shivers and pulls face, before he smirk. "Kili, I'll be taller than you. I wonder how.. sorry Ori. Are going to tell what's going on outside of our room." Ori starts laughing and stops with snort. "Yes, Thanks to your blessing everyone weepy, or cheerfully grumpy or just feeling more love and kinship than any of us ever remember I doubt the quest could end badly this time with everyone knowing where we stand with each other. The only one of us now that is not bonding with their Ze is Gimli, because the is a elith somewhere in the Greenwood that he has only met in dreams, she's close to your king grosuncle and cousin and has red hair and green eyes." Kili smirk. "How did cousin Gloin react." Ori smirk. "He started crying and saying his little lad was young to be chasing elves up trees, whatever that is meant to mean. Well I take my leave." Fili catch her arm. "Ori how long, and do not avoid the question." Ori set back down, as he let her go and sigh. "I woke four months before calender day for us to meet Billa last time. But It is only the six of us, the sixth being your Nada who woke three days before he found you in Brandywine, that means there will be four more to wake, but they are not to be of our company but the fellowship with out of us six only Billa and Bilbo knew them in their time as the fellowship. And as for how I know about the other four I know of. Dual the blue told me in brief. That's I know." Ori smiles saddly. Kili smiles. "Thanks Ori. It must been hard dealing all this by self and trying to act out of the norm for then." Ori nods tears trailing down her face she smile releaved. "Yes, it was, but I am not alone, and things are far more hopeful than the last. I see you tomorrow then."

Ori nearly jump as she came out the door to Dwalin wiating on her and she growls. "Dwal, you do not need to mind me. I am not a mim ze." Dwalin blush and smirks. "You're my mim Ze, but I was not minding you. I was waiting on you. I want to talk about things with you. You ambush me in our burglar's steller, and tell me you know how I feel and you never forgive me if I continue to reject you and that you know I have your beads and then try to run from me saying, that you just needed be alone and clammed up on me, but you take back to sleeping in bed with me. Please come and talk with me." Ori sighs. "Alright but I will not like it." Dwalin leads her not to their room, but out the back door, and on to the hill like roof were there is a small picnic for the two of them. Ori smiles. "Mister Dwalin are you willingly courting me, or…" Dwalin leans down slowy so that do not whack her with his head, but rest it gently against hers, both blushes as their breath minglings. "Ori, I have never been unwilling. It is only that I feel I am unable to love you as I should, because I have ran from you and my heart. I want to stop running and I long to love you like that, I just need you to teach me and not get put off if I fall short….." Dwalin eyes widen as Ori kisses him, not some light flirtly kiss, but deep needy kiss filled with love and longing. Dwalin kneel and allow her to have her way with his mouth, and soon he find she has her hands fisted in his tunic puting him close he without though holds her close and he hears her whimper and pulls back holding her at arms length both bright red, and panting her eyes still closed and lips waiting for another kiss. "Ori, we need to slow down. I don't want to rush this. May I kiss you slowly." Ori nods eyes half open, looking at him through her dark red lashes, lips still waiting. Dwalin takes a deep shuddering breath, and gently presses his lips and her mouth matches his slow soft movements, and it soon become tender and passionate and Dwalin finds himself on his back with Ori kissing him like her life depends on it. "Ori, give him some air sister mine, or you'll both have more than your wanting." Ori growls into Dwalin's mouth but Dwalin slowly runs his hand down her sides and back making her tremble and whimper, and he pulls back panting, but confused by the hurt look in Ori's eyes. "Ori, mim Ze what…" Ori lips were on his once more, this time slower and softer, but he deepen the kiss this time tasting her tears. Dwalin hears her whimpers and before can pull back, Ori does just slightly. "I just need you to kiss me. I will not push you. I can wait until my birthday to give myself to you, but I need this. Even if both of us release because it. I will need this at times to keep me from feeling like you are just playing along with me because you are fond of me. I know Nori is beautiful and funny and says things right when they need saying, but I want to prove to you that I am every bit good as she is, even if I am not as pretty, and have a more boyish body. I am both gender it is just how. Dwalin…." Dwalin kisses her deeply turning them over and pulling back to look down at her. "I want you, my Ze. I have always know you were, and it scared me half death, and in some ways it still does. I don't know why you think I would want Nori, my third, over you my one. I am willing to be your mate alone if need be…" Ori shakes her head. "No you will not, do not lie you me, I know better. You will glad bare her children as would I, but let just work us for now. I have already my the molds for the four of us's seventh beads, I would like your help, we … why are you looking at me like that." Dwalin was a touch pale but many pick. "Ori you are willing to share me, and you want Nori. Is Nori.. I mean is she of both gender, but Bofur would not share, so you should not get your hopes to high, but I still chose you over her. Does Nori know." Ori blush shyly. "I I I taught her how to kiss and other thing, from dreams that I had of you and I and and Bofur." Dwalin looks nearly faint. "Bofur oh oh Mahal that is a bit much is he to then." Ori smirks impishly. "Yes, but I have had dreams of just the two of you and him swollen with your child, mine and Nori's. I really hope it come true. The both of you were quite breath taking, be with child that is.. I .. I…" Dwalin smirks and roll to the side sitting up. "Come lets eat. All that is most likely years away Ori. You and Bofur are not full mature, and Nori is only just. I am, but only have be a year or two. I want to just enjoy all we have as it comes, and take our time. I know that there are darker days ahead, but there are also brights to look foward too, and courting and wooing our second and third can wait. I want you to myself for a while."

/

For the next six and half day Fili and Kili spent nearly a third of their days talking to the members of the company that brought them their food and drink. When they came out after their week, it was to be greeted by a closer, more tightly knit and stronger company. As things began to fall into place within the walls Bag End; the world outside the Shire was beginning to feel the first of the knives of the Dark Lord, as he returned Azog and Bolg to hunt the heirs of Durin. Gandalf had returned on the 27th of Astron. A bit dusty and scratched but well, and thankful. Gandalf and the company rested and prepared to leave the next day. "Well, Sauron has been chased out and weaken. Dol Guldur is no more than broken stone and rubble. His servants are more wary, but will strike when able to if they think can safely. So, will all of you tell me, not that doesn't do my heart good to see it, but how were all able to come together in the bonds of kinship and love so quickly." Gloin smiles. "Let's just say we all decided to be out with all of it, and wanted to know where we stood with each other." Gimli smiles his nada. "Yes, but you're leaving out the half of it. You were all wee... hmmuff" Gloin smiles overly wide at Gandalf as he covers his dear son's mouth. "Now, Now, Gimli my lad, wasn't here, so he doesn't need to know the finer point, just the important ones, and He has already been told by the others all about that." Gimli huff as father lets go. "Fine Nada, but I look forward to being an elf friend, if they will still have me. Aah, if she will have me. Orcs beware the company of Thorin Oakenshield will have your heads, and I plan to keep count of mine, Fili, Kili, Dwalin, Ori why don't we go'n test our weapons to make sure all are in order?"

Gandalf shakes his head chuckles, and looks to Balin and Dori. "So Fili and Kili were not the only ones to have their week I heard, and Young Ori is to be wed Dwalin in Rivendell as well as Nori to Bofur, Those two bondings I must say that came as bit of a shock. I would have thought it the other way round, but Eru is the one who makes one for the other not I. But I am glad." Balin raises an eyebrow with a grimace. "Yes, that is so, but would and will not others think it a bit odd that a quest to retake a kingdom is also being undertaken a bunch of newly weds and courting pairs. Although it will help in some cases. The elves will be a little more understand I think. Though I am near sure that Thranduil will not allow his sisters grandchildren in to battle, but I think that Thorin will not hinder his uncle in that. But the only thing that I can think of that keep them trying to fight anyway is if Kili were with child, and I am praying for that. Fili would not leave her to fight. She would not be strong enough to do so, because the second six months are not as easy to be mobile in as first and third six months."

Gandalf smirks. "Well you did not have to pray long, because she is." Thorin who walks in sipping tea, and spits it out with wide eyes. "Nori, Bofur, Dori go a keep eye on them and their swordplay. She does not need to pass out, but just watch them." They do so at run, as Thorin, Billa, Balin and Oin, (Gloin was out given the younger one pointer as they spar. Bifur and Bombur are spending time with the Gamgee's.) look at Gandalf expectantly. "Aah, so you did not know. Well, I can tell is that she with child, and that all is well with them. Though I thought that you, Thorin and Billa and Oin would have known. Fili and Kili do without a doubt know. The two of them both have the sight, and can speak mind to mind very well with one another, but do not yet know how to do so in a way that they are not heard when those of more experience are near. Fili, I believe told Kili that the little ones with in her womb seem full of pep today." Billa squeaks. "Little ones, I thought it rare for Dwarrows to have twins and unheard of to have triples." Thorin smirk. "But they are Dwobbits with elven blood in their veils, and their nada is your twin, both when you were dwarrows and now. So twins are not as shocking to me in this case as her being with child directly after they have been wed with Kili only been 77. Fili is also only 82, and Dwarrow do not often start to bare or sire until 100 or so, but they dwobbits." Oin nods smiling. "They are both strong and healthy, and Kili will be bit less rash in how she handles things."

/

All the company were ready and they just before dawn. The Gaffer and his family were going to be the caretakers of Bag End until Billa and Bilbo knew who best to leave it to. They had fewer ponies this go. Billa rode with Thorin. Ori rode with Dwalin. Fili rode with Kili half asleep. They were ahead of the previous date of departure, and had reached to old farmstead the 29th of Afterlithe near dusk.

It did not take long to set up camp, and after supper Kili remembers the trolls and motions for Fili and Ori to follow her to the edge of camp. Kili growls quietly to Fili and Ori. "I am not going to lose the ponies this time, and I know all of you need me to keep out of sight, but.." Fili rubs her shoulders and peck her on the neck. "Yes we do, but if you have any..." "What are you three up to?" Dwalin looks over their heads. Kili huff. "I saw three trolls over near a cave and we were stupid enough picket the ponies by about 30 feet away from it." Dwalin eyes wide for a moment and then he glared. "And the three of you were.." Ori looks up with longsuffering smile and rub his arm. "Now, Dwalin don't overreact we trying think of a plan that did not include using any of us for bait. Now if you please turn your blood down to a simmer and go get Thorin, Billa, Balin and Gandalf without alerting the others, I would be very very pleased." (At very very pleased her fingers slowed teasingly) Dwalin quirk an eyebrow and willingly complied. Fili watched as Thorin smacks his forehead and he and Billa share knowing look as they walk behind Dwalin, Balin and Gandalf. Thorin speaks in a quiet grumble. "Have they taken any of the ponies yet." Fili shakes his head looking a bit pale. "No, I don't know why...why we should let them be taken, but how are we going to deal with three troll without some of us or the ponies getting hurt is beyond me...Billa what?" Billa had a nearly wicked smirk on her face. "Gandalf, Balin do you think you could work up some fireworks and blasting powder? I've got plan that will keep both us and the ponies out of harms way and keep the trolls so busy that the dawn will catch them before they knows what hit them. No dwarrows, dwobbits or hobbit on the menu tonight ha ha ha. So here the plan" Gandalf looks very amused. Thorin put his face in hands try not to remember the last time with trolls. Balin looks as if she were going to thoroughly in enjoy this.

/

Fili, Kili, Ori, Gimli and Bombur stay back to guard the camp. It was now about an half an hour before dawn. Gimli grumps with his arm crossed. "And why did I need to watch the camp I may be 62, but I could have been of help. It sound like so fun too." They all jump as they hear what sounds like a small battle going on, and then a warg howling far away in distance. Ori looks at Fili and Kili. "You don't think we will be attack by them do you?" Fili and Kili look at each other as the dim sunlight of dawn shines on their faces. Fili speak quite as Bombur nods back off. "No not yet, but they most likely will be hurting us soon, but the smell of sulfur from the fireworks and the blasting powder will deter them from getting to close for a while." Kili sees Thorin, Billa and Gandalf come back with bitter sweet smiles, and asks. "What's did anyone get hurt?" Gandalf shake his and walks over to the ruined farm house. Thorin sighs. "No, all of the company are fine, and all had enjoyed taking care of the trolls. It what we found in their hoard." Gimli notices the elven blades and looks sad. "They did not kill any of your elven kin did they cousen?" Thorin looks thoughtful for a moment and looks at Orcrest and Sting. "Yes, these are the blades of my mother's kin, but it was the farmer and his family who remains we found and they are burying. Did you hear the warg Fili, Kili." Both nod with a pained look on their faces.


	7. Chapter 7

Second Chances

Billa, Thorin, Fili and Kili wake up three months before they to start the quest. All remembering what had happened, and knowing that they had been give a second chance to get things right, but there is more to it than that. The blessing of the ancients of the is upon them, and all their kin. But who are these two new Istari and what is their connection to the two blue Istari and Gandalf?

Pairing/Shipping: , , , Dori/ Bofur/ Fem Nori Bilbo/Dis Frerin/ Fem. Thorin Stonehelm (Yes, there two Bilbos and they are twins)

Disclaimer: I have no rights to any of J. R. R. Tolkien works and am making no money from this.

Chapter 7

Many meeting and reunions

They all turn and look as Radagast pulling up looking ruffled but in the panicked state that he was last time round. He starts to head for Gandalf when he notices Fili and Kili. "Aah Trowanel and Catranel, I am glad you are with this bunch and keeping your uncle out...Oh my.." Gandalf rush to cover his mouth a moment too late and whispers. "Lilliona and Sieron will have both run us through if we make one mistake with those two. They have no memory of the Shattering and they're only just starting to wake. Now what is it." Billa eyes widen and she clamps her hand over her mouth, as all but the two Istari look to her. (Not Bombur he's still out.) Thorin look to Fili and Kili and hears as they speak together in their thoughts. _"Kili, did hear what Radagast called us. That confirms it, but who are Lilliona and Sieron?" "Beats me, but we'll find out. Man the twins are all a jumble. I think they annoyed that you didn't sing us to sleep, and got woken up by the fire works." "We're only five miles from Rivendell... Uncle's watching us with a knowing smirk...Aah...Uncle you can hear us."_ Thorin grins. "It will teach you both to think quietly maybe. So, five miles only..."

Gandalf comes back as Radagast heads in direction of Rivendell. "Indeed, we are. Thorin you agree to packing up and go there as soon as may be?" Thorin looks concerned. "Why? What did the brown Wiz Istari say?" (Trowanel had told them all at breakfast that time back Bag End, how much to of an insult it to call the Istari, wizards. A wizard is an Istari gone or going bad.) Gandalf huffs. "Azog has picked up our trail, but is three day behind us. Radagast is going ahead of us to lord Elrond for a hurting party, but the quicker we get there the better. I fear... I will tell you once we are there." Thorin nods looking a bit grim and the rest of the company come back. "Everyone pack quickly. We have Azog and his orc pack on our trail three days away we need to get to Imladris before they catch up. Are all the ponies accounted for?" Bofur shake his head. "Most, two bolted, They were Nori and Balin's I...oh dear..well can't be helped." Nori tries not wag her brows and end up making a face that looks caught between snubbing someone and sneezing, and everyone crack up as they finish packing up camp.

They got to the hidden entrance and after they got in they put a sound but temporary wall there to close it off. Once they had gotten about a mile in they stop to eat. Billa smile at Ori. "I'll ask Elrond to make sure there is more than enough meat..." Ori looks her in the eye tears shining. "No, it's not that. I know that the battle must happen but I wish that it was done and over with. And the other things long before that. We need to do all of this with utmost care. There so many lives at stake, and if we make a wrong move with any of our would be allies..." Dwalin wraps his arms round her and tucks her under chin. "That maybe love, but all of us know now which elves we can trust, and know that we can do this right and to be thankful for Thorin, Fili, Kili and Billa blessing of foresight and the hand of the Most high being on us, as long as we keep the right course it will turn out for the best, but you seem to know just as much as them. Is there something you not tellin me, mim ze?" Ori opens her mouth, but Thorin starts telling all to head out, so she whispers as they mount their pony. "Yes, but I must keep it to myself until you are all safe and our home retaken. One ill spoken word could doom us all." Dwalin kisses her forehead. "I can take your word for it. Foresight is a worthy burden to bare, but it is not one that can alway be shared. I understand, but I am glad that you do have some to help you bare it, even it's not me. I have the sight but not foresight, but I'm here none the less Ori, my Ze." Ori smile brightly and nods, as she turn back they come out of the tunnel and into the hidden valley of Imladris, Rivendell.

/

At the same time they are heading into Rivendell, Bilbo paces back and forth on middle of the elven rode where he and Legolas are waiting. "Vilibo will you stop." Bilbo looks up slightly miffed. "Maybe I will when my cousin by wed stops blending my names. Almost as bad as my daughter calling herself Kili Boggins. I am just nervous and hopeing Dis doesn't fry me for not give her word as soon as I remembered. Aah Catranel here you are lass." Catranel came into view pulling clips out of her hair and stepping on them with crack, as she growls and mumbles . "That the last time I let Amad tell me what an honour is to wear those blasted things. I will wear elisen Odango before I where those again. I will never did that to Durin." Legolas looks at the now conversing Catranel and Bilbo. "Wait, before you open the air gate. How do you know Durin the deathless, my Lady?" Catranel smiles a sad knowing smile as she opens the gate. "She was and will be my daughter, your granddaughter Bilbo."

Catranel looks at Legolas and smiles gentle. "Sorry Fingolfin but you have a while to wait on Durin, It will not be long for a elf." Legolas looks shocked for and moment and then relaxes and smiles. "So you know my deeper self. Both names fit me, and in being Legolas I am still myself. It is the same for the two children of Feanor, but unlike them I am to remain hidden until Durin's part in taking down the dark Lord is revealed and my one is free to live as Eru leads in helping to lead and keep middle earth. I think the time for their blessing and waking is near. They will be restored and I know they long to redeem themselves. We, who have been given the blessing of the Ancient come forth at this age to help make right what is we had made wrong, as part of the mercy of Iluvatar to his children." Catranel smiles and nods. "Yes, and that is also why we who are and will be Istari, will come forth now at the end of this age, to make ready middle earth for the rule of the children of Iluvatar, and the hiding of the maiar. That is why my fellows I do not walk openly as our uncles have. But come, we have work to do. We must go and bring Thrain and Frerin to Thranduil's hall. Galadriel is wait on us, with my sister." Legolas nods being glad for a wise young friend. Catranel opens the air gate portal and looks over her shoulder at Legolas and smirks. "Come you can hold it open. All you need to do is keep your mind on Eru's will for your life, and doing it and it will hold." Legolas nods and this and deep breath and holds his hand out as Catranel had. "Go on Bilbo. Your portal is first."

/

Bilbo looks at her oddly, but then find himself now standing in front of the house in Ered Luin that he and Thorin had built their small clan, and seeing his beloved Dis pass by the window he takes deep breath and walk forward. "Well, the night is passing and the dawn is coming." Bilbo stand at the door and rises hand to knock, when the door open and a pretty but well ageing somewhat greying haired dwarrowdame looks out at him with a open mouth. "Verna, I must have eaten something odd, because I'm seein Mr. Vili turned halfling standin on the porch." Bilbo smile warmly at Oin's wife. "No Varla. It me. Can you go and get Dis and make sure to hide her ax and the frying pans?" Varla's eyes grow wide and she laughs as Verna, Gloin's wife come to stand by her a points her mouth opening closing. Bilbo sighs. "Please just tell her I am wait for her out here." Verna mind clears. "Well bless my beard. Vili you're a Hobbit. Come sister lets do as he asked and then get Dis." A Dwarrowdame that looks about Dis's age with light brown hair peps out and then smiles widely a comes to set by him. "Well, well, little brother you make a hansom halfling. Dis will be more than glad to have you back, but you missed the rest by two month almost." Bilbo nods at his and Billa's older sister. "I know. I had to wait so that I wouldn't be a danger to them, and Mili, I see that Bombur left you some more company until you can come to Erebor." Dis walk to the door with a shaken look and passes out. "Vili, it ..." Bilbo has just enough time to catch her. He carries her carefully to the couch as Mili and gets a bowl of water and a cloth and leave them after giving Bilbo a reassuring pat.

Dis woke to the sight of Bilbo honey golden hair shining in the afternoon sun with a cool cloth on her forehead. She looks longingly as she reaches to run her fingers through his hair. She whimper and begins to cry in relief as hazel green eyes look in her deep blues. "Vili, It's really you, but a hobbit? The letter, how long had Fili and Kili keep this from me, and did you want them to?" Bilbo takes deep shaky breath run his fingers through her dark brown waves. "Since the moment they woke in Bag End. I had found them, our Fili and Kili in the Brandywine river Kili half dead and Fili disoriented holding on to Kili for dear life. They both had lost blood, but Kili, if I had not found her... It would killed them both, but I was able to give them my blood. Fili only took about a day to be only the mend, but Kili had had a deep gash on her chest a lost a lot of blood. It took her three days to wake and a month to be up and about. Fili was always by her side. I had thought, Thorin or Dwalin would there with in the first week, but weeks turn into months and months into years, and I knew I had to find out why no one had come for our children, praying to the Most High that all was well, and they were not the last of Durin's line. I left them with Billa my twin sister, yes she is Sara, and then went to hunt down Thorin and found that I had not been the only one hunting for Thorin. Bolg the defiler's spawn was. I had only just gotten out of his path before he ran me down. If Catranel the blue had step between us... Well, I knew I had to get everyone word and hide until I wasn't able endanger all of you by my trail. Dual the Blue and Catranel the Blue both help me to get them off my trail and help me to find Nori close to the Shire, but not so close it would endanger Fili and Kili. And There was Nori picking a piece of Kili ripped tunic that in a clump of river mud growling and cursing the orcs that thrown Kili the river. I walk up hopeing Nori would not know me, but I said,"Ahh, That looks like Kili's. I wonder what those two mischief makers are doing. Fili and Kili Baggins are surely the best mischief makers the Shire has in a generation." and walked away before Nori ask me anything. I knew Nori would be able to track them down in no time, after that I ended up in The Greenwood and that's mainly where I've stayed, expect to see you nada and Frerin being sealed into a healing cave for protection." Dis took all this as everything sunk in, as lean her forehead against his. "I understand, but Fili and Kili spoke of you often and I didn't even no. Your called Bilbo now are you not." Bilbo smiles softly as their breath mingles. "Yes, you may call me whichever you chose, my Ze. I am sorry it has taken me so long." Dis chuckles as she closes that gap. "51 year, now I know why didn't crumble and die." The kiss is soft, warm and full of need, but they take their time, as the kiss deepen Dis pick Bilbo up. "Dis I... Are you sure." "Nothing has changed our bond. Do you..oh.. you think I may not find your new form not as appealing. I am looking forward to reconsummate our bond, but you are ready, my Ze?" Bilbo kiss her deeply and Dis continue take them to her room, their room.

/

Tauriel and her father Thranduil stand waiting and watching. "Ada, you trembling." Thranduil smiles a shaky smile. "It can not be helped I had lost hope and then to receive Thorin letters, and it still hard to believe that my mate and brother in heart, Thrain and my dear sister son, Frerin are alive and it ...Look they are here." Thranduil runs and pulls Thrain into a fierce hug and Thrain returns it just as fiercely. "Brother you are most welcome, but never ever ask such things of me again. Are you and Frerin well?" Thranduil stand back and looks at the two. Legolas is being used as a prop by Frerin who is smirking mischief in his eyes. "Uncle you alway told me a Century was a bink in the life of an elf. Have we been gone that long." Thrain swats Frerin on the back of the head playfully but not harming him in anyway. "Frerin can you not see how near your uncle is to fading. We can lose all that holds us to life in a bink. Thranduil, please forgive…" Thranduil smiles tears flowing down his face, as he kneels holding Frerin close petting his hair Frerin himself starts to break remembering all that he had gone through at the hands of Azog and Bolg, and then his father and Gandalf freeing him, and then be walled into the healing cave and the dreams of he and Thorin become mates or at least he thought it was Thorin, and how it felt right in those dreams, but the wrongness of it be his brother broke him. Thranduil could see and feel all this through his blood bond to his sister son, pick him up as he went limp, fainting. "Thrain, our lad is broken and confused by the lies of Sauron. He has dreamed pure dreams of his one and second, but he thinks he dreams of his brother in an unnatural way, but it is not so. I will send to Dain and his child to come sooner, or Frerin may be the one to fad. That I can not bare." Thrain looks shocked as they walk into the halls and up to the rooms that were there when they would come to visit. "He has told me anything Thran. How well my cousin...Dreams of his one that looks like his brother. Are you saying Dain's Child is?" Thranduil nods. "Legolas, Tauriel make ready to leave you will need to bring the letters, Dain will trust no others than Dwarf friends."

/

As the company came into Rivendell, Lindir met them. "Lord Radagast told us that you were on your way. All is ready if you will follow me we will stable your ponies." Billa notices young Aragorn watching them with knowing sorrow. "Lindir, That was Estel am I right." Lindir looks at her wary for a moment and notices her likeness to Bilbo. "You are Billabo Baggins. Are the others with you trusted by your brother?" Billa smile and nods. "He would not chose many others to be with me beside these, some of them have fought by his side. Two of them are his children. Thorin is my one." Lindir notices the betrothal beads and easily reads the sindarin. "Aye and he values you highly for him to vow his love for you the most read languages in middle earth." Thorin comes to stand beside her and looks at Lindir in a manner that it clear he thought Lindir trying stake a claim. Lindir's was shocked for a moment but quickly recover. "Ahh, well if that is your concern I think you should wed her before a real threat come along master Oakenshield. hahahah" Gimli whispers in his father's ear. "I told they could laugh." Billa pat Thorin arm and smiles brightly blushing. "Lindir is right wed should be wed quite soon don't you think?" Thorin quirks brow and smiles. "As soon as you wish."

Fili, Kili and Gimli bring up the rear of the line and lag behind enjoy the peace when Aragorn drop in front of them. Fili stands in front of Kili, and Gimli stand stock still he and Aragon eyes locked as Gimli fall to his knees and Aragorn walk to stand in front of him holding his arm out. "Gimli my brother, it is indeed good to see you. It has been a long wait." Gimli takes Aragorn hand. "Well met, Aragorn, brother in heart. These behind me are cousins whom you unable meet last time, because they had, they had. I can not bare to say it." Fili and Kili were unsure. Kili look at this young man and to Gimli shaking form. "Gimli, you ..." Gimli looks her in the eye and can no longer hold back the tears. "Yes, Kili I remember now, but it is hard. There is so much to be done. Come cousin you are in need of rest and there will be counsel this evening." Fili was shaken by the change in Gimli, as they allow Gimli to lead. Aragorn left them to stand by a beautiful she elf with long black hair. "Kili what do you make of this?" Kili breaths a deep breath out. "Ori said that there were others that were to waken. Gimli is one of them apparently, and Estel, Aragorn is one that leaves two others."

When they had caught up with the others Bifur was standing in front of Lord Elrond with shock mixed joy written on his face, and his hand over where they knew ax tip was embed in his head, but as his fingers moved over the only slightly open cut on his head. "Thank you Lord Elrond, for your kindness. Will it leave much of an open scar or will it heal?" Elrond smiles bright and hands him a small round jar with a metal lid. "It not be open at all, Just keep in clean and put this ointment on it and new skin should grow within a day or so." Bofur and Bombur hug Bifur and jump and down happy tears streaming down their faces. Dori look back trio and shakes his head, whispering behind his hand. "Ori thought you behind her. You missed Bifur getting healed. Where were you." Kili shrugs and the others snicker. "Gimli made a friend."

Elrond nods to the newcomers. "Well, I can see that Elladan and Elrohir correct in your number after all. I am Elrond half Elven, Lord of Rivendell, and you are most welcome Elf-kin and Elf-friends. May I have your names." Fili and Kili bow in union. "Fili and" "Kili" "Baggins at your service and your kins." Gimli grips arm and nods. "Lord Elrond it is good to be in you home. Be bless us with friendship and counsel, of both we have need." The rest of the company is seprized at this. Elrond lean his forehead to Gimli's friendship and honour. "Gimli son of Gloin, it is a blessing to have you and you kin in my home, as my foresight has made clear this is only the first of many many times for you and those most dear to you come to bless me and my kin. Estel was the one who ambushed you?" Gimli smiles brightly. "Yes, it was well met though. Better to be ambushed by loving friends than hateful foes. But I am sorry my Lord Elrond, my kin and I are weary, is there anything I my help put in order?" Elrond tilts his head a laughing smile on his face. "No, But my future lord of caves it would be good to be present next time translate for your father, so he knows that my food is not meant to be an insult." At this the odd tension was broken. Elrond walks forward followed by Gandalf, Thorin, Billa, Balin, Dori and Gimli. The other follow at their own pace.


	8. Chapter 8

Second Chances

Billa, Thorin, Fili and Kili wake up three months before they to start the quest. All remembering what had happened, and knowing that they had been give a second chance to get things right, but there is more to it than that. The blessing of the ancients of the is upon them, and all their kin. But who are these two new Istari and what is their connection to the two blue Istari and Gandalf?

Pairing/Shipping: , , , Dori/ Bofur/ Fem Nori Bilbo/Dis Frerin/ Fem. Thorin Stonehelm Elrohir/ Fem. Elladan Aragorn/ Arwen (Yes, there two Bilbos and they are twins)

Disclaimer: I have no rights to any of J. R. R. Tolkien works and am making no money from this.

Chapter 8

Of the Unknown and Known love

That evening as dusk began to give way to a night bright with stars. Fili and Kili found themselves feeling a bit restless. "Uncle were going take walk." Thorin look up from tome that he, Billa, Balin and Ori pouring over. (Ori and Billa had been given near free run of the library.) "Alright, but you should ask Lindir if there are any that would like to walk with. I do not want you getting into mischief our first night here." Fili and Kili give a look of mock shame. "Us No." Fili smile. "At least not until we know who those are that are safe to prank." "Did I hear the words 'safe to prank'?" They look up to see Estel standing with Two Elves barely into elfhood, and as alike as to peas. "Prince Fili and Princess Kili, if you would, my siblings and I would walk with you. I had hope speak more with the rest of you kin as well, but.." Kili smile and shakes her head. "Estel if you want we can go with your siblings and you may stay. We will have many days yet to talk, but surely they can speak? What are your names, you know ours." Elladan blushes. "I am Elladan and this is my twin brother Elrohir, I am sorry for our rudeness." Elrohir smiles softly. "Mayhaps we can make amends by telling you who we feel it would be safe to pank?"

Fili and Kili look at each other and smile widely and look at Elladan and Elrohir with companionable smile. "We would be glad for your company and to have you guide us as we walk." As the four of them walk off Gimli and Estel hold back their laughter just until they walk out elven earshot. Thorin and Dwalin growl. Billa and Balin sigh. Ori looks up from the tome twinkle in her. "Estel, do you know what you are unleashing?" Gimli and Estel laugh themselves breathless. Gimli wipes his eye. "Our only hope is that they get so wrapped up in thinking of all of the pranks they can pull that they do not have time for them."

/

The four them had started out sharing past pranks and the possibility of working together on a few future ones, but as they saw that they truly could be friend they started talking more about their childhoods, and as all four had found themselves watching the stars by pond off the garden near Elrohir and Elladan rooms. (They share a bedroom, but have their own bath and study.) Elrohir notices the betrothal beads in Fili and Kili's hair, and he reads with a shocked smile and looks at Elladan. 'Ella, Their mates. Look at their beads and read them.' Elladan nods and does and smiles a sad smile looking into Elrohir eyes. "Brother, I am thankful for their blessing, but it is not permitted for us." Fili looks between the two. "What is not?" Elrohir frowns deeply, and then tries to smile. "The two of you are soulmates and siblings, and you do not have to fight it, run from it, or hide it. Dwarrows of your line do not fear love as Eru meant it, but their are those of the eldar that do, and so some fight against their heart so that they may stay near their one. Your blessing is a blessing of hope to me, to Elladan.." Kili see the pain in their faces that is so like the pain that she a Fili endured in the past and were now free from. "But what would it hurt to give in to your heart, what would happen? What would you lose in trying?" The twins look at Kili and then at each other. Elrohir speaks softly, longingly. "We would lose, our home, our family, and all that we have known, but we would have each other. Ella would it be enough for you?" Elladan looks into her brothers eyes in shock and fearful hope showing on her face. "Of course but where would we go where we would not be hunted?" Fili squeeze Kili hand. "You could come to Erebor. You would not be hunted among us, and we do and will name both of you dwarf friend and under the protection of the line of Durin if you so wish." Elladan and Elrohir look at them in amazement. Elladan in a shaking voice. "You would do that, even if meant war with the eldar, some of whom are your kin."

Kili shook her head. "Our elven kin, would protect you all the same as we would. Legolas would not hunt you, nor Taurile, nor Thranduil, Their line and the line of Durin have been tied from the start, but I doubt your father, sister or Estel would hunt you." "And you would very right about many of those things, Prince Fili and Princess Kili." As Elrond steps into view Elrohir stand in front of Elladan his hand on the hilt of his sword ready the defend her with his life. Elladan looks into her fathers eyes for the first time in her life fearful of him. "Ada, if you will shun us do so, but I beg you let us go with them. Do not slay my brother for loving his soul's mate nor me for loving mine. We have not..."

Elrond laughs a hollow laugh as the both tremble and then looks his children in the eyes sorrow, joy and pain showing in his eye he kneels take Elrohir shaking hand from his hilt holding his hand and Elladan's. "I am thankful that they have named both of you dwarf-friend and called into remembrance the bond of Durin the deathless and the house of Finwe. You have never had need to fear me my children and you do not have need now. I would not have you go through the pain and grief that Elros and I had to watch Maedhros and Maglor, our foster Ada and Nana, endure. You have my blessing, but until Erebor is retaken and you must go to the Greenwood or travel with those of Durin's blood. I can not protect you my dear ones, but if Thranduil names his blessing upon you. Then no one would dare hunt you, so you both must make your choices in the long weeks before Thorin and Company depart." Elrond stands, tears falling his cheeks and kisses both on the forehead and turns to leaves. Elladan smiles tearful as her father walk away. "Ada, but we? Thank you Ada."

Fili, and Kili walk with Elladan and Elrohir rooms. The twin were quiet and thoughtful. 'Ella, we have Ada blessing. I never dreamed...What is it?' 'Yes he gave his blessing and confirmed Fili and Kili's claim for our protection, but he also gave forewarning of those here that would slay, dearest brother.' 'Then we stay close to the Durin's and company until we know if there are any of our now former kin that can be trusted with our lives.' 'Elrohir, we must give Ada time though. We will talk to ...' Fili taps Elladan's shoulder. "I think we're here." Elrohir smiles over his shoulder taking Elladan's hand. "We will not be long."

Ten minutes later the four of them were nearly back when Arwen comes out of no where, and pull Elladan and Elrohir into a hug. "I am glad for you, and Ada has even a order that area surrounding you room and gardens to where our honoured guest will be staying is off limits to all but Ada, Estel, myself and the two of you, because of what was spoken in counsel with our guest, but Ada told Estel and I. In two weeks I will we going to Lorien, and Estel will come with me and then to the Greenwood and to Gondor, and with in the year we will know where it will be safe for you and not. Until then dwell in peace dearest siblings. You need not leave your rooms, but you may want others near you." Arwen pull back to see back see matching tear streaked faces beaming at her.

Fili and Kili were planing tell the others all that had happen, but when they back they where shock to find the near end what looked like an angery Ori kissing a very happy Dwalin sinceless in full view of all. Kili notice a beet red Nori being held lovingly in the arms of a contened, but posessive looking Bofur. Kili whispters to Balin. "What happened with those four." Balin smiles brightly. "Dwalin kissed Nori on the cheek after she told him how he had redeemed himself those years ago, and well you ask them the rest. All of us came apon this long after." Fili pulls Kili into his arms kissing the crook of her neck. "Someone should be timing them. It has to been a reocord." At that Ori broke the kiss and stood panting grining and glareing at Dwalin. Who looked at a loss. "Dwalin if you I find you...Oh hello everyone.. Sorry about that. I guess we did not hear you." Nori look about ready to cry and about to run. /Ori had asked Dwalin to go find Nori, after Bofur had said that he had not been able to find her after she went for a walk after lunch. Dwalin found Nori by the stream at the edge of the area that was set aside for them by Elrond. Nori continues looking at the stars, her tears had dried but her face with tear streaked. "I could hear ya coming. Billa right about most of you walking and brething loud." Dwalin sits down by her but not to close. "Sorry, Do I need Dwobbit lessons?" Nori scoffs and tosses and stick in the stream and follow it with eyes. "Not unless...Look Dwalin why are you here. I know Bofur and Ori were looking for me and I understand why they would be, but why? Why would you care? I know we have worked together for years and but..." Dwalin sighs fights the urege to squeeze her shoulder to comfort her. "Nori, Ori and Bofur aren't the only ones that care. I know that when Balin and I first met you we both wrote you off, but you proved yourself quickly, and that's why you're the royal Spymaster. It is also why we trust you to be anywhere near Thorin, Fili and Kili. Balin and I care and Thorin, Fili,Kili and Billa care. Dori does he ..." Nori glares. "Dori, Ha..you and the others you spoke I can see it, but Dori... My brother has gone from belittling me and shameings me to avoiding now that he knows the truth. Dwalin..Bofur has loved me since he met me. Even when he did not understand. Even when I told him of the black mail and what the sick mind Dwarrows and men forced me into that did not stop until you and the Ered Luin guard put a stop to it...Yea, sorry if Ori and Dori's lives would not have been at stake. I would have told you, but..." Nori break down. Dwalin looks at a loss. "Nori come, let me take to Bofur." Nori shakes her head. "No, I need a brother right now, but Dori has never been their and I can put this on Ori, not more than I have. I hate I am..." Dwalin pulls her into his arms, and holds her head to his chest and rocks gently like he does with Balin. "If you need a brother I am here. Your not alone I'm just sorry that I wasn't able to protect you. Please forgive me Nori. I can be here. I'm goin ta be your brother by wed in a month, but I want to start been a better brother in heart now. Are you feeling a bit better?" Nori nods and looks into Dwalin eyes. They don't hear Ori and Bofur stop behind the trees. "Dwalin I have tried to tell, You redeemed yourself long ago. I had been clean around the cells as part of the deal to prove my self and the the three guard that raped me were boasting to you of what they did to to me, but made it it sound like like I had been willing, but they didn't say it was me and you told them. That they were wrong and that they may have no heart for their soulmate or the person that they were useing, but you wanted no part in it and that you were going to keep yourself clean and pure for your Ze, and ..." Dwalin kisses her temple tears rolling down his cheeks. "Nori don't keep things from me any more sister in heart. I would have killed them then and their. That was before Smaug came... Did you hear?" Bofur came into view. Dwalin gently lets Nori go give her another peck on the forehead. "Remember Nori you are not alone, and you are loved. Bofur?" Bofur looks long and hard at Dwalin and smiles and puts out his hand. "I'm thankful ya found her, and I see that you are brother to her.." Dwalin takes his hand and they squeeze each others hand firmly but kindly. "Dwalin you had better go after Ori." Dwalin ran in the direct he had heard the sound. Nori looks at Bofur starting to shake a wrap her arms around herself. Bofur pull into his arms. "I'm Bofu didn't mea mean..." Bofur running fingers through hair holding her close. "Shuu my dove, you have done nothin wrong. He was just being a brother ta ya, and I know that. I am glad he is willin to pick up Dori slack, and be more of a brother to ya than Dori has been. It didn't make you unconfortable did it?" Nori looks up into Bofur eyes as she calms down. "No, I felled safe, like I do with Ori but more like I used to with my nadad before." Bofur smiles brightly. "If that's the way of it than good on'im. You ready ta go back or ya needin some more time?" Nori smiles and kisses Bofur soundly. "I'm ready and thank you understanding Bof. But I wonder if we could maybe be wed when they are?" Bofur blushes and grins from ear to ear. "Yes ma'am if'n they don't mind I would be glad to share our day of blessing with them." With that they walk back to the common the find Ori pinning Dwalin to the ground giving him a earful. Dwalin nodding and wide eye with shock at her strength, but as her rant came to end and she sniffs. "Dwalin am I not pretty. I am not worth kissing. I know Nori is beautiful, but I'm your Ze. Or is it that you will only ever even that we are to be wed, think me only your mim ze and never your Ze. I know I will never be the beauty that Nori..." Dwalin relaxes and smiles sadly and try to get up and hold her he huff find she still will not let him move. "Ori kiss me. Kiss me whenever you're ready. The reason I have not made a move more than braiding our beads since our talk, is that I have been scared that I might hurt or scare you. And your are beautiful my mim ze. I'm sorry my Ze, but you will always be my mim ze. Because are my pretty mim ze, that shines and sparkles and glows whenever she is smileing at me..." Ori processes to kiss Dwalin senseless. / But Bofur whispers in Nori ear. "My dove you did nothin wrong, and I don't think Dwalin intended anything but gratitude, so don't fret. If'n you'd like we can go for a walk. Fili and Kili are back." Nori nods, but look up as Ori turns sparking eye on her with a joyful smile and drives into her arm, speaking only loud enough for Nori and Bofur's ears. "Dwalin let me know what happened. I am sorry that I over reacted. It's just sometimes I feel so plain went I stand by you, sis, and it make me want to prove to Dwalin I am worth his attention. I am sorry, but you're so beautiful Nori and I'm just cute." The tears finally fall as Nori kisses the top of Ori's head. "No, Ori you are beautiful and pure, and he his always did all that he could not to notice to much, because he has only ever wanted you. I am thankful to see you react like that. I think you both needed it." Ori nods and stands. "Yeah..Ohh. ha ha ha." Dwalin pre ceased to carry away Ori to their room tickling her.

/

The Next morning Elladan and Elrohir were not seen by any but the Company, Gandalf, Estel and Arwen as they breakfasted in the dining area halfway between the twin's garden and the company's rooms. Thorin was enjoying being able to take in the nice fresh spring morning air as drank his tea, when notices that both of the twin's seem and bit shy but very glad to be there with them, but was odd about it was how they would look to Fili or Kili a smile a grateful smile and then look at each other and blush. (Elrohir beaming quiet please and Elladan looking away shyly.) He then notices Kili nervously flicking her eyes to Fili who would smirk and then growl at her still full plate. Thorin catches Kili's eye and quirk an eyebrow. 'Kili why are you not eating, and what happened on your walk last night?' Kili shakes her head quickly looking painiced. 'No, uncle nothing like that, but it complicated ask Fili to tell you, and I'll when my little decide to stop rolling around.' 'Fili' Fili looks up at Thorin with a very bright laughing smile. 'Will uncle I hope your ready for a small, but quickly ended war.' Thorin eyebrow arch. 'War Fili, what did you and Kili do?' Fili and Kili look at each other and then back Thorin grinning like mad. 'Kili and I found out that Elladan and Elrohir were soulmates, and that the most of the Eldar would kill them if their love was found out, and..Soo Kili named them dwarf friends and I named them under the line of Durin protection, and that they could make their home with us in Erebor.'

Thorin smirk and laughs earning an odd look from most around the table as he stand. "Fili and Kili, I think that if you are through eat we shall go and speak with Lord Elrond about those letters, for Elladan and Elrohir if they are you be dwarf friends and dwell with us in Erebor, my uncle will need to make room for them. Until Erebor is retaken and ready to be dwelt in once more." Kili and Fili got and stood by their uncle, and Elladan and Elrohir smile as the bow their head and look to Thorin. "Thank you for your kindness Prince Thorin and to Fili and Kili as well giving us more of a chance than we would have ever had." Thorin smile softly. "You are most welcome Elrohir, both of you are. Love is meant to be embraced not fought. Now we will go see your Father." Billa decide to go with them.

At the same time in Elrond's Study Estel watches his foster father pour over journal after journal and then sighing. "It is as we had thought Elros and I. Maglor and Maedhros were unrequited soulmate and were driven to kill themselves because they could no longer live with the pain of fighting their bond." Estel pick up one of the journal and sighs. "Ada, you believe that Elladan and Elrohir are Maglor and Maedhros do you not." Elrond looks up at the ceiling. "I have known they were since they were born, and I knew that you and Arwen were..." Estel closes the journal place it in front of Elrond. "Were your brother and his one right Ada." Elrond turns and see a know cheeky grin on Estel face. "Yes, how long have you know and what if anything do you re..." Estel leans down nose to nose looking into Elrond's eye with a smirk as their breath mingles for a moment before he pull back an slides into chair to the side of Elrond's desk, noting with a sad smile the look on his brothers face. "I remember much brother, and I can not forget the painful game we once played with each other as we played that we were Maglor and Maedhros, and how we played that..." Elrond blushes brightly the sharing the same sad smile. "How, how long has it been since you first knew." Estel eyes no longer looked young but older and wiser. "I known since the winter, shortly after I found what my birth name was. Ada, Brother why did you call me Estel?" Elrond smiles and nearly laughs. "Because seeing your eyes once more give me hope that the dark future ahead will not stay dark. I know the part you will play and now I see that you know as well. Elros, Aragorn, Estel these are but a few of the many names you will bare. But we have always been close even though we are pulled apart at times for our own good. We must no longer play our painful games. We are now bonded to our ones and ..." Estel and Elrond's eye lock searching for peace and love untainted by lust and confusion, but finding all three they look away torn. Estel take a deep breath and let it out. "It is best that I will be going and that in a century or so that you will be going to the undying lands. I remember that this was why I made the choice I did, because I could not live by your side with her on the other without...wanting you both in all ways and at all times. I was selfish and a part of me...still is...but I will not be unfaithful." Elrond looks back into Estel eye. "Unfaithful to whom?" Estel stand and began to walk away as speaks, but Elrond gentle catches his wrist. "Unfaithful to either of you. You are my twin and she is my soulmate. Both of you are so much a part of me but in different ways. We must not let the seeds of lust overcome us as we did last time in our pain. As much as my body yearns to fall into you and taste your lips, I can not and will not betray Arwen and my heart. Just as you must betray Celebrian and your heart. We are worth more to each other than the lust demanded of us." Elrond interlaced their fingers looking at them. "You are right, but I would not have you run. We must pray against the folly of our youth and learn to see one another as we should and having Arwen as may daughter has helped me in that, but raising you as my son has broken most of it away. Eru knew what he was doing. We will overcome this, but I ask you not to tempt me like that again, or you may find I am less restrained than you. I have been without my one, and my second now fully grow with the same yearning as mine, is indeed hard to fight." Estel pull his fingers slow away, and leans down his nose right beside Elrond's his hands gripping back of the chair. "Would you really given in after all this time."


	9. Chapter 9

Second Chances

Billa, Thorin, Fili and Kili wake up three months before they to start the quest. All remembering what had happened, and knowing that they had been give a second chance to get things right, but there is more to it than that. The blessing of the ancients of the is upon them, and all their kin. But who are these two new Istari and what is their connection to the two blue Istari and Gandalf?

Pairing/Shipping: , , , Dori/ Bofur/ Fem Nori Bilbo/Dis Frerin/ Fem. Thorin Stonehelm Elrohir/Fem. Elladan Aragorn/Arwen (Yes, there two Bilbos and they are twins)

Disclaimer: I have no rights to any of J. R. R. Tolkien works and am making no money from this.

Chapter 9

Overcoming the Past

Elrond closes the gap fiercely, and then pulls away panting looking angry and bit sad but not bitter back at the now laughing Estel. "I warned you not to." Estel smiles. "You did, do you feel better or worse for it." Elrond touches his lips with a shaking hand, and smiles. "Both, but if you chance it next time you will find yourself writhing and moaning beneath me." Estel eyes widen starting to tear up. "I am sorry I pushed you so far. I only wanted to break the tension, not hurt the both of us. Please forgive..." Elrond kneels in the chair leaning his head gently against Estel looking into his eyes, the lust had cleared. "No do not. We both know not to chance it. We hold to our bond, and do not cross the line again. This was enough to wake us both up hopefully... Someone is at the door. Go and wash your face, we will speak more of this later." Estel nods into Elrond chest and hugs him tight and then walks away quickly. Elrond take a deep breath and straightens his clothes.

/

Frerin had been quiet and keep to his self ever since Thranduil had told him of the other Thorin. Thrain was beginning to worry able his abnormal quietness. "Thran, even when we were in the healing caves he was not like this. He cries himself to sleep. He eats only the bare amount. He only speaks to Legolas and Tauriel and if I come in he stops speak and won't meet my eyes. Have your children told you anything?" Thranduil frowns and looks into Thrain's eyes. "No, but I know what troubles him without them speaking word. But Dain will be here this evening early from what the scouts say. We should go talk to him."

Frerin up looks up with haunted eyes as they come into his dim room. "They going to be here soon are they not. I ask your forgiveness ahead of time. I do not know how I will react if what you say is true Uncle, but I will come, you need not ask. I will face my fate. Whether it is my brother or my one that comes I do not know but I can feel them. It feels like Thorin, my brother." Frerin looks at the floor as tear flow down his cheeks unheeded, as speaks at a near whisper and begins to shake. "Azog and Bolg used me like a plaything and took my purity, and told me that only and male would ever want me. That my one would never want me touch her if I was ever freed, and the times that I would sleep I would dream of Thorin... I came to fear the very thought of seeing my beloved nadad, because I feared I would cause him to fall into lust and confusion with me. But you say that these are but lies of Morgoth, and that I dream not only of my brother but Thorin Stonehelm, this other younger Thorin is the Thorin that is my Ze, and also in my dreams. But in the Dreams it is Thorin.. Thorin's face, Thorin's voice, Thorin hair, Thorin's smell. We always have our clothes on, so I can not dare hope..." Thrain sits by Frerin and holds Frerin in his arms rocking him as he did as a child. "Lad, I know it is hard to hope but you will see when they come they will be here in just a few hours, come bathe and let me care for your hair son." Frerin nods.

Three hour later Dain and Stonehelm came into view of the gate and both looks up at Frerin fear voice. "No Thorin, Brother flee me. I will not have you join me in this folly." Dain holds his glaring child from runs to her one. "Nada let go, It is as I fear. The Defiler and his spawn have confused a hurt my Ze. Frerin needs me." Dain nods but speaks. "Yes, but if you run to him now before he can have the time to see you are not your cousin. You may break him. Walk with me, and do not speak to him until he look into your eyes and see that you are indeed not Thorin Oakenshield." Stonehelm growls but nods.

At the gate Frerin fall to his knees. "It it is Thorin, why have you lied to me I can feel him, I can see him." Legolas put a hand on his shoulder. "No it is not. This Thorin looks as Thorin did a near Century ago. My Ada has not lied. Keep your eye on this Thorin and Watch. The stance and the walk are not your brother's, and the eyes may be the same color, but they are not our Thorin's" Frerin looks but looks away only seeing his brother. Dain and Thorin stand four feet from and wait. Dain look at his dear cousin and hurts for him. "Cousin, this is my mim ze. Yes, Thorin is her name, and she is the spitting image of your brother at the same age but she and your brother are two very different souls even for all their likenesses. Will you not look at the one who has cried herself to sleep begging Eru and all the valar to keep you safe, bring you to her." Frerin looks to his cousin and then turns to Thorin their eyes meet and he shakes. "You you are my Thorin but are you not my brother." Thorin began to weep. " Frerin Oh my love, Look what they have done to you..." Frerin at first starts back away and then gives in to what he can longer fight walk quick and crushes his lips into her, and as she deepen the kiss he pulls back and laughs. "Lies all lies, you are most certainly not my brother, both you are my Thorin. Ahh.." Helm kisses his neck and then blush at his response. "Frerin, Just you wait. You have a lot of time to make up for, and you will feel my pain, but I will destroy all that they have done to you. You are mine and my alone until you are healed. If someone does not take the chance from me, I will kill them slowly and feed them..." Dain clears his throat and both bink up and pull apart blushing like mad. "Helm save you sweet nothings for after your beads are in his hair, and you have your week. You are makin the elven guards all love eyed." Frerin smiles brightly for the first time in weeks his eyes no longer haunted, and then gapes at Dain. "Beads you mean..." Helm smirks and sighs taking his hand lacing their fingers as they walk. "Come love I am will put them in your hair to night, but our week will need to wait until I come of age earily this winter." Tauriel giggles and then covers her mouth at Frerin knowing look. "At least we don't have to wait as long as Tauriel or Legolas."

/

Ten minutes later Thorin, Fili, Kili and Billa stand at the door of Elrond's study. As Elrond opens the they notice a sad look in his eyes and Thorin ask. "If this is not a convenient time Lord Elrond..?" Elrond shakes himself and smiles abet faintly but smiles none the less. "No, come in. How may I aid my guests?" Thorin smiles as they walk in. "We are here to aid you if we may with the letters to my uncle for Elladan and Elrohir." Elrond looks at Thorin to Fili and Kili smiling truer now. "I would be grateful for such aid, but I would be glad to have them here. Perhaps the two of you could get them so they may be present?" Thorin nods.

Three hour later it was raining as Estel sets thinking of what he and Arwen spoke of when she had found him face still wet from wash his tears off. /Arwen looks at Estels lips and then into his eyes. "You kissed Ada did you not. I can smell him on you. Aragorn?" Estel looks down grimusing. "Yes, It not that I ...Arwen?" Arwen looks as if she torn between kissing him senseless and marching and having words with her father. "And what did he say when you finally both gave in. Aragorn must I claim you to keep him from claiming you himself. I know that you both ... I know who we are to Ada. I know that as Elros the two of you were both brothers and lovers... I will not share you this time. I will not see you break when he leave for the undying lands were you cannot follow him for long years. I must claim you before he does..." Estel looks both pained and relieved. "Will you not give me a choice... do I not have a say in whom claims me as their...?" Arwen looks at him and them away fighting tears. "Yes, course, but would you truly want us both, when his heart is already claimed. You gave up your claim on him back then remember, because you wanted him to be with his soulmate, my nana, instead of being torn between you and her. Do you want to feel what he felt then?" Estel shake his head and reaches for her face brushing it with his fingers and she kisses his fingers and hold his hand to her face. It broke him. This was right and he knew it, she was his one, and Elrond his second. He want both of them to love him, but not in the same way. "Arwen, You are the one I had chose as my mate. Elrond and I must come to a place where we are as we should be. If you see that I can not fight it. Then yes claim me before he makes that mistake, because of my weakness for him in that way, but you and I will be leaving soon and I will be away for years.. If I must, though it hurts. I will stay away from my beloved brother." He hold her close, being thankful that she and her second did not need to endure such pain. Kili did not know of their kinship of heart, and the two of them would not need to endure this, because of the deep bond between Fili and Kili. "Aragron, no the two of you must find the bond you were meant to have. But we are growing closer, or you would have given yourself to him completey at that chance. I love you and I will wait, and help both of you overcome this." Estel smiles and knowing that she right and loving even more for her willingness to unstand and help him overcome. "I love you and may the Most High help us so that all will be righted."/

Estel looks up and sees Elrond watching the rain come down outside the window. "Brother?" Elrond frown slightly. "Is that what I am.. to you? Elros, my Estel can we only be twin brothers or will it always be more. Can we find contentment the bond that was meant for us, or our we doomed pretend we should be more. I am thankful, that Elladan and Elrohir will not need to fight their bond, maybe if we watch them this time together as they should be. We will no longer feel the need to pretend we need to do it for them, and we can just be deeply bonded brothers and love our ones as we should. I am sorry for threatening to claim you... " Estel lips were on his and as they deepen the kiss both of them pulled apart shaking and weep and holding for dear life but not because they wanted more but because it was finally over.

They both apologized over and over. As slowly stop shaking they look into each others eyes. The lust completely gone and for the first time since the kin slaying they were brothers and only brothers, and that is where Lindir found them later Elrond holding Estel as they slept, both had cried themselves to sleep. He covers them with a blanket, it was still raining. 'Wow. It must be true hard for Lord Elrond to let Estel take his place as Aragorn, future king among men. Perhaps I should remind them both that Estel will be able to visit at times. And that Arwen and Estel have yet to choice between being elvenkind or mankind.' As he walk away he notice Arwen smiling bright through tears as she watches him sleep. "My Lady maybe you will be able to get them to go lay on the bed before your Ada has a stiff back and your brother end up chilled?" Arwen nods. "I will try but they are sleeping sound for the first time in a week."

Elrond and Estel awoke two Arwen, Elladan and Elrohir talking cheerfully. Elrond head was on Elohir's chest, and Estel's was Arwen's with Elladan in between the four running fingers through Elrond and Estel hair in a motherly way. She spoke softly as she notice them waking up. "It's about time both of you joined the land of the living again. You've both been walking in dreams for a day and a half now." Elrohir kisses his Ada's forehead in a fatherly manner. "When Arwen had us bring you here to sleep in our rooms so that you could sleep undisturbed, I did not think it would be this long. Mind telling us why you cried yourselves to sleep in each others arms?" Arwen gets up. "I will go and see to getting food for all of us prepared. It will take time for me to get it. It should be more than a hour or so."

Estel and Elrond roll away from the twins and lie back to back so they can look in their eyes. Elrond interlace his fingers with Estel. "Elros and I were broken after the kin slaying, and even more so watching Maedhros and Maglor fighting their bond and needing each other, but never giving in and killing themselves and each other in doing so. Both of us came to see them more so as our Ada and Nana than the ones that birthed us, but.." Estel squeeze his hand and picks up where Elrond had left off. "We longed to see them full of the love and joy that we remembered in our birth parents, and would pretend that we were Maglor and Maedhros and play that they were bonded and then we found ourself falling into the trap of wanting that for ourselves with each other and we..." Elladan frown and furrows her brow. "You gave in to lust back then.. Tell me you did not .. This time." Both shook their head, and looked down so that they would need to see what feeling shown in Elladan and Elrohir's eyes.

Elrohir spoke gently but firmly lifting his Ada/foster son's chin to look him in the eye. "That still does not tell us why you were found as you were. We need to know, so that we can help undo what our former cowardice caused. Please tell us." Elrond felt the tears roll down his cheek. "We had shared a kiss before Thorin, Fili, Kili, and Billa had come to help in writing the letters to Thranduil and Legolas. After they and the both of you had left I went to speak with Estel and try and find a way for us to be brothers and not lovers. I spoke my heart but we began to kiss this time we ..." Elrond could no longer speak as he weeps into his foster Ada/blood son's chest. Elrohir looks up to see Elladan comforting Estel as well. Estel began to speak in a broken and shaking voice. "We were being tempted to claim each other, and if something had not changed in our hearts when did, we would have. But Eru spoke to our hearts and told us that we did not need to do that to stay together, that he would make our bond clean, and if we let him. We pulled our mouth apart and repented and wept in each others arms, in shame and relief and pain. We still need each other, and we always will, but the lust to be more than brothers is gone and there a peace between us that we know we will not want that any longer, because...we want to look at one another without fear shame and inner disgust at ourselves. We love each other too much to go back to what the Most High has freed us from." Elladan nods at Elrohir. "We know that we for a large part to blame for the confusion in you bond brought on by us fighting our bond, but even though we will be open with our love around the both of you. We will not allow you see our intimate moments. Can you trust us that we will not longer fight our bond without seeing more?" Elrond and Estel both froze and nod.

Arwen walk in to see pain in all their faces, and clears her throat. "I know it will take time for the four of you to heal from the pains of the past, but even with the darker days that are head, the future still looks brighter than the past ages. Come eat our guest are concerned for you." They all get up and hold each other for and long moment, (Elrond and Estel in the middle of the hug.) and follow her out.

The next few days the company and Elrond's small family took counsel together and started to put plans in motion that would not only effect the years to come but the age to come. Elladan and Elrohir worked with Thorin to make a crystal casing to put the one ring in, so that the bearer and those around it would be protected from it. Billa, Estel and Gandalf had went into the Goblin tunnel that lead to Smeagol's cave and caught him and gave him something to put him to sleep for and few days. When they brought him back; the casing was finished and Billa put the ring in and Thorin and the twins sealed it shut. The ring was now locked within and Billa felt lighter.

A day later as Estel and Arwen began to put the final touches on their packing they noticed and feeling of being watched, not by anything evil, but watched none the less. Fili and Kili had told them the same as they spoke about it over lunch. "Kili and I think it maybe some of the Istari that we told you about. But unless they show themselves we can not know." Arwen and Estel look up with a start, as the four Istari walk up to Gandalf asking for a word and notice Radagast waiting for all of them. "Aragron the Red Istari looks just like you did as Elros, but fully elven." Estel nods nearly dumbfounded. "Yes and the Istari in dark blue and indigo looks as you always have but with violet eyes." Fili and Kili share a knowing look but stay quiet as they see they younger Istari share a moment of affection and then the two blue Istari leave with Radagast, and the red and green Istari follow Gandalf and set not far from him but not close to all of them.

Fili shares a look with Trowanel and nods, and whisper to Kili. "Trowanel is going to be stick close to us and the company and Kensheero the Red, over their with bee keeping and eye on Estel. Catranel and Dual the blue are going to be helping Gandalf and Radagast to ..." Gandalf raises an eyebrow at the two and they blush and go back to eating, and he starts to chuckle. "Well the young heirs of Durin do have sharp eye and ears and quick minds for Istari not to be able conseal of councils before their eyes. Well done Fili and Kili, but keep it to yourselves or ask us about it first." Both nod, and Fili speak shyly. "I did ask Trowanel if I could tell Kili, but I guess I need to learn to time things better." Gandalf nods. "That will do." Ori walks over to Kensheero and start pileing him with questions. Estel notices they are ones that only he himself should know the answer too. Kensheero looks him in the eye and sighs shaking his head at one of Ori's questions. Ori seem contented the answers, and looks and nods at the Company.

That evening Smeagol wake up in a dark room. "So Smeagol, I know the light may alittle bright for you we tried to get it a dark as we could, but other wise how do you feel. Smeagol turns to see a lady hobbit that reminds him of his Auntie, Deagol mother, but they were both gone at this though he begins to cry. "Deagol, Deag' I'm sorry. I didn't want to why oh why couldn't he it to give me. The ring it's? Is it no it not but..Who are you and what do you want? Why am I here?" Billa sit beside him laying sting on her knees. "I am Billabo Baggins and you Smeagol are my cousin 20 generations removed, it is in a place that will keep us and many others safe from it, until it is the right time to destroy the bloody thing. And you are here because I want to you spend the rest of your day better than most of your life has been. But you haven't answered my question cousin." Smeagol looks thoughful and then start to cry hard and try to smile. "Thank you, I'm starting to to feel more like a holbytla again I never though that I I would be be free of it. You look a lot like my young auntie Ruby, and then I oohh Deagol. I deserve to die... Gandy?" Gandalf walks into view. "Yes, I am here. I brough here Smeagol, and as far you desevering death. Did you want to kill Deagol?" Smeagol weep bitterly and shakes his as he rock himself. "No no no NOOOO...Deagol.. " Billa place her hand on his shoulder as she sheths sting. "Maybe you can redeem yourself by helping others to live? What do you think Gandalf?" Gandalf nods. "I think that would do more good than ending your life. When the time come you will help destroy the ring that took your mind and cause you to kill you Beloved Deagol. Well, Smeagol are you willing?" Smeagol smiles puzzled. "I can do that? You giving me that Chance Gandy?" Gandalf nods. "Yes we are. Billa, Thorin, Fili and Kili are to help Smeagol adjust, until Radagast comes back. Trowanel will be close enough to keep watch but not close enough to be seen." Billa nods. "Fili and Kili should come and meet him first." Smeagol looks between Billa and Gandalf. "Who who are they?" Billa smiles and rubs his back as his slow. "Thorin is my betrothed and Fili and Kili are my brothers children. Thorin is also their Uncle." Smeagol nods as his stomach growls. Billa smiles and Gandalf chuckles and says. "Well it is time about time for supper time."


End file.
